


Dream no more

by Xernia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I just want a cool epic story without romance being revolved, I like thinking, Immortality, Kingdoms, Minecraft but in real life, Minor Character Death, Social Anxiety, Sorry for the religious idealogy, Survivor Guilt, Will add more tags as I write along, but in a fantasy world, dark themes, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernia/pseuds/Xernia
Summary: Whispers of a past life always haunts Dream. They tell stories of who he used to be or what he would become. A future paved in gold, promising him fame and glory had he just followed the path. His angelic wings behind him indicated that he was a future king with trusted allies and sacrifices.He's nearly an adult when he watches his friend holding a yellow dandelion up to his signature green hoodie, in complete awe when he says, "I'm going to kill god." He probably should have worded it better when both of his friend's head snaps towards him. Their jaws are open so wide a bug could fly into it."...what?"_Local angel blessed from god, Dream, lives how he wants and enjoys life as it is. Stubborn to the core, he's destined to live as he wants and not how others choose for him. It's his life, isn't it?Isn't it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 75
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Quietly, the footsteps approach his door. Almost like they were trying to sneak around but Clay, or Dream as he likes to be called, simply waits at the front door. His mask hung snugly on his face with a crude smiley face drawn on it. The sprude door, slowly creaks open, and the light fills the room as his two best friends stand at the other side. Their held breath goes out easily as they look at the awaken angel, who simply tilts his head to them, almost mockingly.

He knows them too well at this point. Sneaky clever bastards were always trying to catch him off guard so it felt refreshing to catch them off guard too. Sometimes they liked to scare the shit out of him - and although the masked man understood it, it still annoyed him. This time, he was ready.

His brown hair was neatly combed in the darkness and his wings were carefully hidden under his green hoodie. His axe, that was lovingly crafted for him by Sapnap was pinned onto the wall like an ornament. He was nearly ready as he puts on his red combat gloves so it wouldn't hurt his hands as badly when he had to hunt for meat or protect them from relentless mods.

"You're not gonna see me without my mask,” Dream giggles, laughing when the eldest of the trio, George pouts and crossing his arms in response to him, "It's not like you're planning to paint a portrait of me, now will you?" The masked man waves his hands around, grabbing his stone axe on the way out, "There's no benefit of seeing me naked." He teases, booping the eldest by the nose with his index finger.

George, the shortest of them three, had darker hair then his. Dream had almond brown hair while the latter had chocolate hair neatly swayed to the right. His googles hung snuggly at his eyes but he knew that there was warm chocolate eyes there as well. Sapnap towered over them both with a toothy grin. He had dark eyes along with pitch black hair. He was dressed warmly for fall with a maroon sweater while George wore his favorite blue shirt.

"Naked?? I didn't even--" George gawks before being noogied by the youngest, Sapnap, "Stop it!" He fusses, throwing his hands up and smacking away his hands as they both trail off towards him, "You can't be serious of hiding it forever! Why is it that I'm the only one that hasn't seen your face??" He gestures angrily at Sapnap, "I'm older than him yet he already saw it! I've known you for longer as well! It's not fair!"

"Chill man, I only saw it by accident, you know." Sapnap replies, grinning like a fool as he puts both of his hands up in a surrendering motion. Dream notes that his smile is too blinding sometimes, "It was like no warning or anything, we were attacked by the undead - and Dream wasn't aware of the skeleton behind him when it shredded the leather. And--"

"He has the most amazing emerald eyes, anyone would trade for one, yes yes, I've heard that story a thousand times Sapnap!" George argues back, flailing around as they kept following Dream to the outskirts of the village, "I know that that! But I still wanna see his face."

"Pfft, not gonna happen buddy." Dream glances back to make sure that they're following after him. He swings his axe on his back, waiting for George a bit longer before he sets off again. They descend into mindless chatter as he glances around the forest with caution. It's been a competition between the two to attempt to look at Dream's face - so he knew it was mostly in a joking matter. It doesn't help that he has to be aware of them trying to catch him off guard. It's fair to be perfectly honest for George to feel like he was being excluded from seeing him.

But it's not like the masked man could help it. When Sapnap saw his face, he just froze. He couldn't move and all he could focus on during that time was: _where was his mask. I need to cover my face, I need to--_

Sapnap didn't say anything to him when his mask split apart. He just relaxed in understanding and grabbed his map to cover Dream's face. It took him awhile for him to calm down. He kept the mask crushed up to his face as Sapnap rubbed his back comfortingly, humming a tune as he tried to fix up the mask's strap. He didn't bring up the incident other than when he described his eyes. He leaves out that embarrassing meltdown and calls him handsome even when Dream tries to disagree.

He pauses.

He could hear it faintly. It was barely audible but it was there. The clattering noise of bones shuffling together. Leather being scrapped by tree branches so he glances near them. He puts his arm out, signalling for the two to stop so that he could focus.

He could hear the foxes squealing in the background and berry bushes being harvested. He could smell the moist ground and the fresh minty smell of ferns. He could see the skeleton with a leather cap before the others did. He charges forward without a word, slamming his axe into the skeleton's leather hat with ease. The head pops out without much of a fight and the mindless chatter falls silent.

"... I didn't even see him there - thanks Dream." Sapnap says after a while, as Dream gets up after collecting the bones for the farm, "Why do you do it so brutally though?? You popped off the head of that skeleton as if you knew its weak point."

"Cause I know? And would you rather let it shoot you guys in the arm so you guys can't trade or farm?" Dream snorts, shaking his head at his friend, "If the head was the first thing to see, then we can assume the neck is the weak point. The armor is keeping it alive by protecting it from the sun, yeah? So one can on-"

"Oh my god, you sent Dream into another tangent." George sighs, as Dream carries on with his 1000 IQ explanations. Behind his mask, Dream smiles gleefully without a care in the world.

* * *

When Dream was ten, he receives his wings. White feathers poked out from his yellow shirt and it itches like mad. He stares at them in awe and shuts down as he processed it. He blocks off the door to his little basement room and huddles in the corner. His wings were pure white and when he stretched them out, he could feel the wing sway underneath him. 

... Wings just made things complicated. He already left the realm above the clouds to restart life as a regular human - so why did he have wings?

He knew they were coming. He had dreams when he would get his wings back after being reborn, but he wasn't expecting those dreams to become reality so soon. He was still alone in this abandoned village, hidden away like a treasure. He doesn't want them to see them, not yet. He wasn't even sure how he would explain them if they saw it. They're still growing out and if he's not careful, they could pop out without warning and reveal themselves. 

He waits in silence when he hears it. Quiet shuffling towards the front door and a small tentative knock as if it was still unsure, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

It's George's voice, he knows it by the small accent at the end. Dream shuffles to the door, but still keeps it locked, "Hey, I'm here. Sorry, I didn't meet at the flower meadow so I could meet your friend."

A pause, "It's fine. I don't mind too much really. I'm still worried though. How come you don't want to come to my village? It has people there - and food so if you're ever hungry again, like how I first met you... You can live with me if you want?" His friend offers, "I'm sure mom won't mind... She'll be worried to hear someone almost as young as me is living alone."

"... tempting, haha." Dream grins, shaking his head even though he knows the other can't see past the door, "I broke my mask the other day, so I can't get out if you're wondering. And as much as I like free food, I've started a small farm across from my house, you see it?" His hand reaches out for his perfectly intact mask and hugs it gently against his chest.

"Dream. That has a single potato and carrot. Those are vegetables." His friend's accent is so funny, Dream notices, "Don't you have like meats or bread? I got some seeds if you want."

"But the wild animals would dig them up and trample them! Ah, maybe I should have an inside farm, heh." 

"... Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Dream smiles in response, already knowing that he's been found out. George was a sweet kid, always having a 6th sense to notice when others were sad. He was always in tune with other's emotions - even noticing the slight defeated tone in the younger's voice, "I'm okay mostly. I did break my mask so I'm bummed out about it." He lies as easily as he breathes, as if it was a second talent for him, "Is it that noticeable?"

"I... Oh yeah you broke your mask, of course you'll feel a bit sad over that." A small laugh bubbles from the other side, "Sorry, It's just, I'm worried you know."

"I met you like a week ago and you're here in an abandoned village, living at peace alone. From everyone. You were starving and weak - yet you didn't want to come to my village to freshen up. You're a nice guy so I just- I'm just worried." _This kid_ , Dream thinks, _is too nice for his own good._ " So I plan to check in once in a while, if you're okay and alive. Cause I dunno, you seem nice. And... Doesn't it get lonely? I could introduce you to my friend group if you would like?"

"It's fine, thank you though." Dream says quietly, curling up at the foot of the door. His wings itch, "I don't like talking with people. You're cool though. I don't like crowds. I was only hungry because I forgot I had to eat. Meeting you was nice, you're nice too." He pauses, "Even though you suck at carrying me."

"Hey was that called for??" His voice goes up another pitch, causing Dream to break out into another grin, "Is it okay for me to come tomorrow then? If you don't mind me popping in? I can introduce you to my friend, Sapnap. He's pretty pog."

"Yeah." He leads his head back to the door, making it thunk slightly, "That's fine. I won't be coming out tomorrow either though, I have to fix my mask. It'll be nice to talk to you and your friend... I enjoy your company."

* * *

_A path paved in gold and glory. He stands at the beginning, looking beyond the path to see hills that he must past. People he must see die, or make a lasting friendship with. He sees his future, since he was a former angel graced by god. He stares down the challenges he must face and he must walk down the path to ensure this happy ending._

_With a scowl matching his body language, Dream turns around. Dreams are meant for wishes, things we work towards. Goals we make for ourselves and here is a path destined for him simply because he wasn't human at one point. He wants a life to live as he pleases. He wants the unexpected but he wants to know that unknown factor. He likes to solve it like a puzzle and understand why humans were so fickle and kind at the same time._

_"Screw you," Clay - no Dream thinks, "I'll make my own future."_

* * *

He meets Sapnap before George introduces them actually. Late at night, the world is overrun with mobs that are cursed with everlasting life. A curse that promises humans, should they perish, this would be their fate. A cruel gift bestowed by god for understanding the world past him. God was a narcissist, Dream knows this, because who in their right mind would punish lesser beings for defying one's existence? A foolish god who thinks that he could control a world made of free will, that's who.

Someone is outside of the village, alone with a sword dripping with crimson blood, hidden away under a hollowed out tree. The barely lit lantern gives his location away as Dream peeks in with a lantern such as his own - only his was illuminating the world around him with a bluish tint. Sapnap was huddled up in a corner, his small sword pointed at the doorway, to him as he trembled. He was younger than him, he could tell by his trembling body figure. His eyes were wide with fear - yet there was this defiance in them. Like he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Dream stays at the doorway of the tree trunk. Waiting for the boy to relax once he realizes that Dream wasn't going to hurt him. There was no need to convey it though words, so he just lets the boy try to get used to him instead of trying to convince someone that he wasn't a threat. Actions speak louder than words - and he thinks it works since the boy eventually sets the knife down, still huddled in that small area. He's cold, judging from the way he's shaking. Dream looks up, noticing that it's sprinkling lightly and sees how it's nearly pitch black in the spruce forest.

He sets his lantern down with a small clink and shrugs off his jacket. There's no way he could see though the dark and notice the weird lump of wings under his thick yellow shirt. He folds it neatly and places it in front of him and grabs his lanturn again to resume sitting near the tree. He hears a quiet and meek, "Is this for me?" and a "Thank you." when he gets up.

_Kids are very trusting,_ Dream glances down at the boy peeking out towards him, _It's a good thing I found him first before any creeps talked to him._ He reaches out to help the boy to his feet. The boy was unsteady, but he was very resilient as he stood up, holding the lantern unsteadily with his bloody sword.

"I'll lead you back to the village." Dream says first before the boy had any say, "It's dangerous to be out this late. What were you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you look as old as me." The boy mutters, grabbing onto the taller boy's jacket end so he wouldn't get lost, "I wanted to see how my first sword would work. My dad's a blacksmith." Dream then notices the black charcoal on his face, smeared around the bottom of the boy's chin, "I couldn't get any rabbits and then before I knew it, it was too dark. I got scared and I couldn't find my way home when something attacked me."

"I didn't see what it was, but I stabbed it and ran as fast as I could to a place where nothing can get me. I was planning to wait until morning..."

"Might have been an undead. They creep around at night. Are you hurt? A good way to avoid them is if you aim for their chin area." He points at the underside of his own mouth, "See, once you take out the part that could kill you, the best way is to take out the jaw then the head." He wonders if he looks scary to a small kid with a mask such as his, A white slate. Maybe he should draw a smiley face, "It looked sharp. You did good in defending yourself."

"Thank you..." The boy trails off, getting over the small hill and avoiding the ferns, "What were you doing out here?" He asks instantly, looking up at the boy.

Dream pauses, he couldn't go out and say he was trying to fly by jumping off a cliff, now could he? "I was fishing. Nothing useful but bad rods with bad enchanting. I was planning on going home but I saw your little lantern." He decides on a half truth because he did go fishing earlier. He pulls out a fish, "Want one? I have too many at home."

"It's slimy. Looks gross."

"That's cause it's fresh, here, I'll wrap it for you so it won't get over your hands." He pulls out paper and wraps it while walking still, they're nearly there. "You can give this to your family so you can have an excuse of fishing." The boy pauses, brushing his hair out of his face and readjusting his bandanna, "They're probably worried sick for you. It's so late."

"I didn't even think of an excuse, thank you..." He blinks up at him, his grip a bit tighter, "Won't your parents be worried for you too? Maybe I can vouch for you and say I needed help fishing." He offered, tilting his head, "As a thanks for the hint for the undead guys."

"No need, I live alone. Outside of the village." Dream pats the top of his head, the boy pouts, pushing the hand off of him, "Consider that as a free tip - I'd hate to find a kid's body in the forest."

"You don't have anyone that would be worried for you at home?" The boy seemed baffled at the idea of it, "Outside of the village? Isn't that scary?"

"I like it. It's not busy and no one can hold me up expectations or tell me to do one thing or another." He says, huffing up a laugh, "Sometimes a guy comes and drops off food cause he's worried I might starve to death even though it was just one time." He glances back at the boy, "I enjoy his company though. I get bad vibes around others, call it anxiety."

"Oh... Is it like when you're scared to talk to people? Are you scared of people?"

"I wouldn-- ack!" He shouts in surprise, nearly knocking himself over due to a rock, "--oww, ugh." He complains, righting himself as the kid sweats, "Sorry, as I was saying, I wouldn't put it like that. It's just. If I die, I don't want to make attachments. I'm very weak, you see." He flails his arms like wet noodles, "The only thing I got is really my brain, so chances are that I may get snatched and join an illegal kid mercenary group again or I might die to lack of food or supplies. So it's okay if I'm lonely - so that others won't get hurt if I die if I was a close friend of theirs."

"Aren't you lonely?" He asks, gripping even tighter, "That guy that visits you would feel sad if you died. You shouldn't think like that." He stops, forcing Dream to stop as well, "I would feel sad too, since you're so nice to me. You're leading me back to my village and you made an excuse so I wouldn't get in trouble... you should live..."

The sniffle gives him away and Dream panics. Maybe it was best if he kept that stuff to himself, "No no no, don't worry! I'm not lonely - it's just-" He keeps digging himself in a deeper hole, "It's best to think realistically."

"Realistically?" The boy's eyes look glossy, "What's that mean?"

"It means, uhm, I need to understand that it has a chance of happening. I don't get lonely, but I don't want others to be lonely if I disappeared from the world." Dream explains, gesturing with his hands, "I don't plan to go down without a fight, so I need to be prepared when it happens against my will." He settles, his heart breaking a bit when the boy sniffs louder, rubbing his eyes, "Sometimes life has the unexpected so I need to think realistically."

"Ah... okay..."

They walk together in silence, but Dream knows that the boy was just trying to process what he was saying. He probably shouldn't bring up heavy topics around kids too much - even though his appearance was one of a kid as well. He has to be more understanding of kids and human minds. They don't consider death a very peaceful escape, he has to remember that.

He drops the kid at the edge of the village, where he could see one light was still on, indicating that it was where the kid lived. He patted the kid on the head and wiped away a few tears, "Don't go outside this late again, you hear me? It was luck that I saw you. You're family must be worried sick."

The boy tearfully nods, "Thank you..." He looks up, "What's your name? Can I find you again so I can give you back your hoodie?"

"You can keep it." Dream grins, messing up the smaller one's hair, "I go by Dream. Be good, you hear? Don't misbehave."

The boy nods, throwing dream's hand off once more, "Okay, thank you again." He runs off then, turning into a distant blur as he darts into a house. The fish he was holding nearly slips out of his hands but he still manages to have a firm hold on it. Once he gets in a house, Dream lets out a breath. Quickly, he glances around to see if anyone was near him or watching him. He lets out his wings out the shirt and takes flight once the coast is clear and heads home.

The next day, Dream hears the same boy he escorted last night on the other side of the door with George and he smiles, cause it just feels right. The kid is in good hands if he's friends with George - so if Dream were to disappear, it would be okay if they had one another.

* * *

_His past life consisted of a warrior. Clay was a warrior before he died and became an angel. He was human once, but it was like that memory was strictly forbidden as if it was a mistake. But if he was an angel, his soul must have been good compared to god's standards. But that memory of a human life was forbidden from him learning about. As if that life was a cursed one, one that did not being joy - but one that his soul had no part in._

_He always knew that he was only half of something. His soul was half, he was half human turned angel. He was just half of what he could be, restricted because his ideals always differed from the one god that granted this blessing of wings. He doesn't understand why he was blessed even though he disregarded god as someone who wasn't capable of ruling over a world he abandoned once._

_A land crawling with the undead, unnatural mobs that actively hunted humans with one common goal: kill. It made no sense for a being to create life only for it to be extinguished due to luck, wit, and strength. To his eyes, god seemed_ _hypocritical and it was a statement he could never shake. For example._

_Clay was a human who did something unforgivable to the world - yet he was blessed to be an angel after his death, as if he had earned it at one point. He apparently caused a war and something unforgivable to be unleased to the world - yet here he was trying to understand what he had done, in the realm above. He was allowed to be reborn in a world that god had once abandoned - but he was still an angel even though he was reborn a human._

_It made no sense and Dream didn't understand anything that made no sense. He needs to understand, he has to understand._

_Why was he forgiven if he did the unspeakable and remain blessed to have a good life?_

_He just didn't understand._

_It makes no sense._

_And that's why Dream regards god as someone who made no sense. He had no right to be so nice to him, if Dream had did the unforgivable._

_"It's best if you didn't know." God had said to him, once upon a time when he asked, "Some things are better left in the dark."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu)/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! If you like it, pls comment and tell me - it’ll greatly improve productivity!
> 
> -  
> Have a good day!!


	2. Chapter 2

Time flies by fast. By the time Dream knows the area by heart, they're a bunch of rowdy boys who like exploring places. From deep dripping caves and amazing mushroom forests, they walk all over the place. Dream talks about the different mobs and how they should defend themselves properly. George doesn't like combat, but Sapnap knows his way around a blade. George likes to focus on potions, making them with ease once the masked man written formulas for him to focus on. 

He tells them stories from the realm above and details about wars, tactics and strategies. He still avoids the village, due to the overwhelming anxiety that always bubbles up in his throat, but he always waits for his boys at the outskirts of the forest. He teaches them survival skills and how to understand that the world was ripe for the taking. He doesn't leave out the stories of the mobs and how they came to be.

The undead was once human. All humans had a curse of everlasting life - should they die for ever doubting the faith of god. Skeletons were corpses, for the human's poor attempt of trying to get rid of the undead by burying them. Their flesh rotted away in the grave and they rose as skeletons to shoot arrows. Huge spiders-- He didn't get into that one - he absolutely despises those fuckers.

The Enderman were cursed witches who took on more than they can chew. Instead of focusing on enchanting books or potions with differing effects, they dabbed into magic and were shamed upon it. Huge lumbering black masses carrying a block that they could see. Unhinged jaws threatening to swallow whole and a horrifying screech. 

Creepers, which truth be told, Dream wasn't entirely sure, were bugs. He knew that much at least. Camouflage, the only indication that you could hear it was a fuse being lit. He warns them to always have amour or else it would take their life in the most unexpected way.

It's fun when they wonder what in the hell he was. A boy the same age as them, telling them about the world's secrets. Someone who has knowledge outside of the close knit village. He's a psychopath for understanding and studying the world - but he was kind of mentor for these guys. After all, he was teaching them how to survive and understand the world as it is.

It occurs to him, that he already broke his rule he told Sapnap when they first meet. He made attachments to them and he knows that he'll regret this. They'll be okay as long as they have one another. Even though they argue and fight sometimes, it was a brotherly bond.

They would be fine without him.

But would he be okay without them?

* * *

"Have you guys ever considered the possibility of other beings other than the undead, huge spiders, unexplainable bugs, or the forbidden endermen."

Dream asks in pure curiosity as he slams a rock into the blade to make it more sharp. The three of them are sitting in the middle of a yellow dandelion pocket surrounded by trees. Bee's buzz by occasionally but they pose no threat as they calmly fly past the three minding their own business. George is currently on the floor and studying his work while Sapnap was laying down, cross legged as he looked up towards the tree. Dream was sitting down at a cut off tree stump, holding his axe on his lap as he tried to make the blade sharper. 

"No, why?" George mumbles, not one looking up at his book, "Shouldn't you be studying, Sapnap and Dream? We have like a big test coming up."

"Nah." "I don't even go to school." Came a unified response from the two, but Sapnap is the one who keeps going, "I don't think we need to be worried - we're only like thirteen ish - the worst that could happen is the village could be burn down." He sputters, laughing as a bee landed gently on his nose, "Studies be damned, you should live freely."

"Don't say things like that!" George smacks his friend on the side, "The village will be fine as long as you and your family keep those damn fires away from the wood." He rights himself, writing on his knees as a sturdy back so that his letters could be straight. "Studying is important, whether you like it or not."

"Hey don't hit me!" Sapnap launches up, pushing George's book away from his spot, making his pencil veer off in the wrong path, "That's what you get for--

"You little--!!"

Dream sighs, shaking his head although there was a hint of a smile on his lips behind his mask. He keeps sharpening his axe as the two had began to fake wrestle on the floor in front of him. He kind of wanted to show them his wings so that it wouldn't be such a big deal later on - but it seems that the conversation had slipped away and his opportunity had vanish. _It's okay_ , he decides as he pulls his favorite weapon up to the sun to measure the glare. _He'll tell them next time._

* * *

There isn't a next time.

* * *

_"You can't be serious." Dream hears someone speak in a boring monotonous voice, "You think it's all going to away if you just charge in there without a plan?"_

_"And you think I'll follow you blindly?" no no no, this is the future he plans to avoid - he doesn't need to hear this._

_"I followed you for the longest, trying to catch the angel of dawn - so I know what it's like to be hunted like sport. Why would you fight against an unbeatable enemy?"_

_"Had I followed, I would surely perish." He hears his own voice in his dreams, "Lest be the one bathed in blood, I will change this world. I will change the future. This can't be all there is in this world. You act as if we're trapped in the world designed for us from the beginning."_

_"We don't need to live that way. You're a fool who's scared to live. And I'm the dream that plans to continue living."_

* * *

Dream has good eyes to make up for his lack of hearing. He can't hear that well but he notices things a lot faster than a normal human. He knows how things would work on the inside and out so when he spots the sun at ground level in the middle of the night, he knows something's up. He stares after the man wearing a black hoodie and red underlinings. He's a thin guy and he's roughly just taller than Dream, probably.

He can't take him in a fight, due to that slight height advantage - but he's thin, so maybe? He shouldn't really risk it if he wanted to play it safe. He looks up at the golden halo adorning his head, nearly illuminating everything around him. He's an angel so he probably shouldn't underestimate the guy. Ah wait, are angel even good at hand-to-hand combat? He never really challenged one to a fight in the realm above so he has no idea. He only knows that he's decent in a fight due to the fact that he was like reborn three times and was a warrior in his first one.

Maybe if he catches him off guard?

"Angel." Dream utters in a breathless whisper, glaring down at a man crouched by a tree, collecting red and brown mushrooms, "Were you sent by him to spy on me?"

Before the man could react, Dream lunged at him swiftly, pulling his shoulder back so that he could slam the man against a tree with his back so it would be easier to dispose of him if need be. His head was tilted in anger to the right, "I can see your halo, so don't even try lying to me." His hands grip his hoodie tightly, his knuckles hurt, "What's an angel lollygagging in a forest for?" He reaches for his axe on his back, his fingers dance along it, "Ah?" 

"Nngh, calm down man!" The man shouts, his hands go reflexively grab Dream's wrist in a poor attempt to pull them off, "Wa- You can see it?? You can see my halo??" He seems shocked, baffled even as he struggles, "A spy - what in the muffin are you talking about??"

Dream considers him for a moment, his grip relaxing as he lets him down. His tone seemed genuinely confused, "What are you doing here... then?" He questions, tilting his head to the left this time, "It's rare for an angel to be granted access to the land abandoned."

"I was getting mushrooms to make soup! There's a boy down at the spruce village whose sick so I thought it'd be nice, y'know, help him out. Are these your mushrooms? Oh my goodness, I can put them back if you want? Aah but I already picked them up - I ruined them, I'm so sorry!!" He sputters, tripping over his words and sinking when Dream lets him go entirely, seemingly disinterested.

"No, no, you're good." Dream huffs, smiling a bit, "Sorry for scaring you. I got paranoid." He offers his hand out, which the other guy accepts, "I'm Dream. It's nice to meet a fellow angel." 

"I'm Bad! It's nice to meet you Dream, after you threw me." The man smiles gleefully, even after that quip, "I came here to guard someone who was precious to me, once upon a time." His smile gets a bit sadder, "A kind of a farewell, you know."

"Guardian angel?" Dream asks, again, tilting his head to the left, "And... A farewell - is he that sick? This is the first time I've seen you here - yet your mission of protecting the kid is nearly done since you have to do a farewell? At nearly dawn?"

"Ah..." Bad trails off, looking to the left, "Kinda? It's not my main mission- but it's one of my goals." He stutters, tripping over his words as if...

...

"Oh you're a clever one, aren't you?" Dream knows he's lying now - but his tone seemed real, nonchalant. But once this guy, Bad, got caught with a half truth, he seemed to be a bit confused on his next move. It was seemingly easy to read him - yet he was very witty about it. But now Dream didn't have the pin em down to the tree strat anymore and he didn't want to pick a fight with this guy, "See you around, Bad." He cuts himself off before turning around and disappearing in the trees. 

The man sputters, scrambling to get to his feet to follow after but he fails to realize that Dream in general was a very fast guy. He was used to sneaking around and scaring the crap out of his two friends and that's how he can get away all willy nilly like that.

He makes sure to cover his tracks, smearing dirt over is shoes and making false trails before he waits for dawn to peer though the sky. The warm sun greets the mountain range, shining over the spruce village. Morning dew collected on the yellow dandelion field. He sighs, holding up two fingers to press them against his mask, trying to take deep breaths.

_What would be his next move? What could he possibly do now?_

* * *

_"You're too gullible. You're stupid and you're optimistic." His old friend says, "I may be a fool whose afraid to live but you're stuck in the past, thinking you can make something out of this confusing mess we didn't ask for."_

_"Does it matter if I'm stuck in the past if you are too? These walls won't protect us, do you plan to let everyone hide away until the war is over!?" He slams his hands on the dining table, "I'm so fucking sick of sitting here in these walls, doing nothing when I can help - when I can help make a difference!" He cries out, strutting over to the man in a crown._

_"Techno," He addresses his friend informally, as if to prove a point, "You can't tell me that I'm better off staying in these castle walls like a treasured bird. I was a warrior, Techno, I was a general in an army once. I know what war is and I know you're young but we can't sit here, hoping that it'll blow past when we need - we need to make a stand."_

_"You have dreams of the future, birdy, you know exactly what's going to happen - so tell me." Red crimson eyes dipped in bloodlust dart over to him, his stupid mask, "Do we win or do we lose?"_

_Whispers of what if and what were's. This was just a future dream as well, he knows by the blurred out details in the back. But the man's face was well defined - as if he was to be a trusted friend._

_A dreamer, he is, to be this ignorant to the problem. He knows that he just wants to live a peaceful life, away from everything. He knows that he just wants to sleep._

_But he knows he doesn't deserve it._

* * *

His feathers fall out in clumps on the floor. They ache and itch but it's a given considering how they're molting. They're protesting underneath his shirt, wanting to shift and change positions so it doesn't hurt as badly. Huddled in a corner, he can't help but let his mind wander. It's the only way he lives, by thinking. He can think his way out of situations but he can't brute force them. He has to think. He has to think!!

This wasn't a situation he could brute force, especially since he doesn't know the other angel's objective for coming here. He can only assume that he was sent down to spy on Dream, but for what? He didn't know. Maybe there was something else - maybe Dream's paranoid or maybe. Maybe he's here to change the course of the path the angel planned to walk down instead of the path paved in gold. 

The only rational decision he has to make is to leave the abandoned village. Leave behind George and Sapnap so he doesn't involve them. He has to leave this place.

And yet, he knows that he probably won't.

He already broke his own rule of not getting attached to humans. He wanted to see George grow up to be a scholar. A famed man who could do anything, had he put his mind into his inventions - he knows the guy's smart enough to do it. He wants to see Sapnap take over his family's shop and make swords or weapons for the wandering adventurers. He wants them to become famous because they were sweet like that. They deserve a happy ending - don't they?

A happy ending? No, they won't end it. They'll continue writing in books, marking history since they're such nice people. Realistically, they could do it. They could rule the world and he would be fine with it because that's what they deserved. 

It wasn't what he deserved though. And him being so close to them just meant he was a danger.

He has to leave.

He packs up his bags quickly and begins to write a letter detailing why he had to leave. He leaves out the fact he was an angel, god, and Bad. He leaves those out but instead he talks about the moments he enjoyed with them. He talks about how he loved it when they hung out because they were the closest thing he had to a family. How he's a bad man who did bad things and shouldn't deserve nice things. He scribbles about his dreams and inspirations and how they made him for once, look forward to the days.

He sets it down. He writes his full name on the top and addresses it to those two. Dream sighs deeply, shaking his head as he combs through his hair. He adds an extra paragraph, detailing how he plans to do the impossible.

He remembers when he was nearly an adult when he first says it. When his friend was struggling to define what was different from a yellow dandelion to his signature green hoodie. When he uttered those words, "I'm going to kill god." And they both stared at him as if he had grew a second head. Their jaws were so open, a bug could fly though them and they wouldn't even notice.

"...What?"

And oh god, their expressions of awe and curiosity, Dream would kill a man to protect them with all his heart. Maybe he would fight god for them, he would do anything for them. After all, they're sweet kids with bright futures. They don't need the past to drag them into a black pit. He clearly has issues with being stuck on not remembering his first life and worrying about his future this life.

It's okay to be sad, but he didn't need to drag those two in there.

So he has to go.

He sits at the end of the bed frame, covering his face with his hands as tears bud up in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to leave suddenly without a goodbye. Maybe someone could knock on the door and Dream could delay for another moment. Or perhaps he could go visit them, with his mask off and hug them as tightly as he could - but wouldn't that make it harder to cut off the attachments he already had?

He makes a decision there. He grabs his blue lantern and props up his bag. He throws it on and grabs his favorite axe, Sapnap had given him and straps it to his back and his fingers dip onto the mask and slip it on with ease. His red combat gloves fitted snugly onto his hands, and he opens the door.

... He won't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu)/ Hi again! If you like the series, don't be shy to drop a comment! My power has increased yesterday due to the comments and I keep thinking of where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate was a bitch, Dream decides as he glares at the mercenaries blocking his path. They're a lot taller than him, so already he has a bad fighting advantage to begin with. They demanded that he'd come with them to some secluded place where they would offer work.

_Work_ , he thinks bitterly, _More like forced child labor._

He knows how these things would goes. He considers taking them on when he accesses exactly what had gotten him in this situation in the first place.

It has been nearly three weeks since he set off to live peacefully in a faraway place - preferably not catching the attention of god, those two, or that angel, Bad. He had traveled through mountains, dark oak forests and a murky swamp to get to a bridge to an unknown kingdom to have two brutes, not knights, guarding the front door. That indicated that this kingdom was unstable, unsteady and probably unfinancially well if they had to resort to hiring paid help to guard their doors.

They were barely dressed except for the identical brown tunic they were as a member? Clan? And small stone daggers. He could probably take them. Maybe.

Dream doesn't hesitate, lunging at one of them to kick him right in the knee. As expected the man buckles down, falling as the angel grabs his axe to swing towards the other idle man. But the other one was ready for him, grabbing the axe by the base and wrenching it from his grip with ease. His eyes go wide with fear and that's all they need to get an advantage, that moment of weakness. The one on his knees headbutts him from his chin and Dream's own mask clatters against his jaw, throwing him off for a loop.

Dream stumbles back, trying to get his bearings so he can think about what to do without his weapon. He whips out his shield smoothly, throwing his body with the shield towards the guy that had his axe to maybe throw him off to grab it back. He gasps as the man slams back into him - his body mass was much larger than Dream's. He always forgets his body isn't an adult yet - he's still pathetic--!

He falls on his ass, holding his shield up as he glares up at two men with such contempt.

They seize him quickly, grabbing his arms and binding them up tightly. No matter how much he wiggles, he can't get free - like what the hell!?

He huffs and fights all the way to the poorly concealed wagon truck hidden among the trees. He's thrown in there like a sack of potatoes along with a few other sobbing kids. He rights himself and stares at the curtain door shutting back down. "I underestimated them way too much..." He mumbles, scowling as he shakes his head. He tests his bindings to see that they're super tight. He grumbles, shaking his head again. His axe was in their possession because he got too cocky - now he's tied up in a dark truck with several crying children, "I'm so stupid, ugh.."

He's so smart.

"You're the first kid that got dragged in here and didn't cry." His head snaps to the left, towards the bored voice, "Hm..."

"Uh thanks?" Dream blinks, trying to make out the figure. All he could see was the slight glint from an golden earring off of a stray beam of light, "I suppose you know what's going on then."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

Dream tears his eyes away, sweating from the lack of conversation. He tries to look around again to find maybe something sharp when he feels the figure move a bit closer. "Here." He says blandly, his freed (????) hands grab the other's in a firm hold, untying the knots, "I can get you free - but I'm not sure what else to do - if possible, I would like to get everyone out of here but they're not much of a fighters." He motions to one that passed out, "This one's passed out like a light."

The wind brushes though the canopy, allowing angel to look at the guy a bit more when his breath hitches. A boy with light pink hair that curled at the ends and a large crown, clearly too big for his head adorned his head. His red ruby eyes seemed bored as he looked down to his royal robe to adjust it a bit, "Since you didn't really scream or collapse in defeat immediately, I can hope you have a plan?"

Dream shakes his head, "No, not yet but I can get one. Is this thing being guarded? How many horses?" He questions, flicking strapped swords on the walls, tightly fitted so no one could get to them unless you had a sword to cut it with, "If possible, we should arm ourselves too. If we knock out any guard, we can control the horses to go near the mountains I just passed."

"Swords? Here, have mine." This guy, fucking pulls out a diamond sword out his sleeve. Dream inhales sharply, looks away for a moment, realizing he was just owned by idiots who didn't disarm the guy with one of the strongest swords in the world.

"They kinda just told me to go in, so I did. I was gonna make this army of kids so that I could have loyal men by my side when I take over but they're all defenceless and helpless." He shrugs nonchalantly, "You'd think there would be maybe one kid shouting profanities and fighting against the restraints but most of them are scared." One cries out in response, sobbing even louder, "The guards didn't even fight me." He adds for good measure.

He stares at it in awe, glancing up at the boy then back down to the sword. Dream takes it wordlessly, using it to cut the straps to get an iron sword and hands back Techno the diamond sword, "Thanks Techno... I guess..."

The man glances up at him, as Dream darts towards the curtains. He's careful when he looks around and he lets out a breath of relief when he only sees one guard half asleep at the front where the horses are, "Say, what's your name? Mmm? Mr. Green hooded masked man who knows my name despite me not saying anything?"

The angel freezes, "You're a prince, aren't you?" He laughs nervously, placing a hand on the back of his neck, "I'm Dream, by the way."

_Fuck fuck fuck-_

"A son of a pig, but yeah. Not many people know my name. Kinda trying to erase my name from the royal lineage, you see. But I still seek power on my own terms." The prince mumbles, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Say, you look like a capable man, what would you say to being my right hand man?"

"Mmm, I'll think about it." _He will not think about it._

He rushes outside without really thinking. Maybe a bit panicking as he leaves the boy in the cart. With swift precision, he kicks off the half asleep guard to the floor, throwing all his strength onto that kick and draws his sword to the surprised man.

"Leave or I'll gouge out your eyes starting with the top lid." He hisses, cocking his head to the right. The man sputters, clearly not thinking as he looks up at the sixteen-year old as if he'll lose and scrambles away like a buffoon. He disappears off in the forest and he blinks in slight shock. Wasn't that... a bit easier than expected? 

He shakes his head, grabbing the reins of the horse and ushering it towards the way he came from. For now, he should get the kids away from the dangerous situation first. He needs to put as much distance away from those mercenaries he clearly can't handle and towards the mountain. Maybe there's a village nearby he could drop the kids at. 

In the back of the carriage, Techno sits at the outside to feel the wind rush though his fingers. His diamond sword glared from the sun, yet he enjoyed the wind shredding through his short pink curls. He smirks, a snicker falling out of his lips. Out of this pointless rescue mission, he may have just found an interesting guy.

* * *

_"Baa Baa. Haa haa!" Clay mimics the sheep, smiling gleefully when the sheeps bleep back. He runs his hands through their soft fur and giggles when one tries to eat his hair. He likes to count them sometimes. Their curls and bleating noises comforted him - so he never wanted to leave this place. Where the sheep belong, mindlessly following the herd. Following what was right, which was the light his parents held, "Mom! Dad! Wait up!"_

_He loved sheeps with all his heart. Marshmallows with little beady eyes. Floppy ears and curls that tangled for days though his fingertips._

_Gentle creatures that gave warmth though the mercessiless freezing nights. Small golden bells hung from their necks. He watches them go on and jump the fence when he hears it._

_A small cry._

_He turns around to see a baby sheep, collapsed in the snow with a bloody leg. Red crimson blood filled the snow and a wolf was hobbling away, seemingly injured by the other adult sheep before hand. The sheep bleats sadly, it's cry getting weaker and weaker. He approaches it slowly, hovering over it as he could feel tears of sympathy bud at his eyes._

_Weak, helpless and alone, this sheep won't make it. There's tears in the corner of its eyes and it's looking at him longingly. Imploringly. Clay gathers the sheep's head onto his soft pajama pants gently, hugging it lightly when it stops breathing. He doesn't want to touch it's eyes, but he wishes he could help close it. Isn't that a respectful thing to do - to close the dead's eyes of the world they used to be?_

_"Clay?"_

_He looks up at his mom, warmly dressed as he was still on the floor, holding onto the sheep, "Sorry mom, I was-"_

_"Clay..." His mother gasps, covering her mouth when a cloud of carbon dioxide escapes as she takes a step back, "Clay, what have you done!?"_

* * *

_All he did was be there for his friend._

* * *

Luckly, there was a village nearby, away from the Blade kingdom so it was safe to drop the kids off over there. The only problem now was that Techno didn't get off there. Instead, the boy had insisted on following him around even when Dream had ditched the wagon to avoid being trailed. The prince is dressed in royal attire that sticks out no matter where he went and the angel was starting to think he likes the attention when they check in an hotel, with everyone staring at them like they were little exploits.

"Join me, Dream, or teach me, whichever works." Techno offers again for the 50th time.

"I'll think about it." Dream denies instantly, leaving the prince a bit deflated but still determined.

And it's true - he had to actually think and consider it for a moment. If he followed this guy, this meant that he was just following the golden path paved for him - he was playing right in god's damn hands again! But he can't leave a guy who is clearly a target on his back - with all the bling the guy carried around. He wore gold earrings with his sharp elvish ears and a golden crown perfectly fitted against his head. Sure, the guy had a diamond sword but he was the same age as Dream and the same height. They probably would be better if they stuck together to have survival skills or else Dream would be an asshole to leave a prince without any protection.

_Would Techno even be good at fighting...?_ Dream yawns, settling down on one of the beds, _Was he one of the princes with a silver spoon in his mouth or did he know his way around a blade?_

Well, considering how he held one of the strongest weapons - the latter must know about craftsmanship then. That's good at least...

Dream yawns again, covering his mouth as he thinks about the day. He was exhausted through day as his eyes fluttered shut. His body aches due to the bruises from the fight and the endless walking. He misses his friends... He misses the stupid carrot and potato farm. The golden flower field and his favorite past time to hear Sapnap sing some stupid song. As it turns out - maybe he didn't have to leave in the first place if fate was just going to mash him and his future together anyways. He totally could have handles that Bad, angel, or whatever and stayed in the village for a peaceful life.

"Fuck you, god. You son of a gun..." He mumbles before a falling asleep.

* * *

_Sometimes, fate isn't kind with him with these glimpses of the future and past. He can hope all he wants to avoid the future and explore the past - but it's forbidden. So that's why he sometimes feels this way. An icy feeling against his right side of his face. It grows intense and it hurts. It hurts so bad that he wants to scream out._

_His skin boils relentlessly and he--_

just ends up waking up with a gasp anyways. He sits up, grabbing his mask still on his face, due to rooming with Techno now. He can't feel it - but his skin was still there. He's gasping for air, panting as he tried to get fresh air into his system. His roommate was snoring annoyingly, away in the other bed, so he takes this time to face away and take off his mask to feel the skin underneath.

He takes off his gloves and just feels it. No heartbeat, no breathing exercise. The feeling of his skin against his face is the closest thing he'll get to calming down so he starts there. But it's not enough - _it'll never be enough._

Once he's calm enough, he sits up, slipping out of the bed as he adjusted his mask back on. He grabs a spare key, pocketing it roughly as he runs out the hotel. The moon hung in the sky still - glowing moonlight as he hears the undead and mobs around him - either dying to the iron golem or approaching him. He doesn't let them get to him though. He dodges and weaves expertly until he gets to the top of a tree, where nothing can hurt him. Where gravity can't shackle him anymore. He throws off his hoodie to expose his wings that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He stretches them out to feel the wind sway unsteadily through them. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down but failing to do so, looking up at the sky though his mask when he tilts forward off the tree. He trusts his wings to carry him - and so they do.

He flies up against the moon, his powerful wings boost his nimble body though the sky with ease. They keep him afloat as he glides through the current and he starts there. He counts the sheeps he sees on the ground level, then the cows, then the small specks of chicken. Then he keeps going until he can feel his heartbeat other than overwhelming anxiety now.

After a while, he goes back to the hotel, stumbling since he landed a bit crooked. He really should work on those landing techniques sometime. He falls onto his bed, grabbing a pillow to cuddle with as he closes his eyes.

He doesn't notice the fact that the loud obnoxious snoring wasn't present until the very last second.

By the time he wakes up at noon, he's already forgotten that small detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Again, if you liked the story, don't be afraid to send a comment!
> 
> I was happy with this chapter because it introduced Technooooo and small symbolism!
> 
> Sheeps are typically animals who resemble obedience who follow the herd without much thought. The boy who cried wolf and sheeps also resemble the need to live a peaceful life instead of an ambitious one. 
> 
> Add those three together and you get the idea , hehe. The sheep scene was one of his first life btw - so I don't confuse anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so I'm clearly not gonna join you, okay dude?" Dream says one day finally at a campfire, "I just want a peaceful life alone in a forest or something. Like cottagecore kind of stuff." He gestures with his hands, brushing his hair back, "So what can I do... to get you off my back and in a safe environment? You clearly didn't like any of the villages we visited considering how you stuck behind me like glue."

"A cottage in the forest - what you wanna raise bees too?" The prince snorts, crossing his hands as he puts away the diamond sword that he was using to get the dirt from under his nails, "I'm a prince, my guy. I always have a target on my back - there's no safe place other than grouping up together." He smirks at that, snickering when he notices Dream deflate a bit, "Has anyone told you that you're such a open book?"

"No, and I'm not open to babysitting you either."

"You act as if you're dragging me around. I'm not being babysat, I know how to handle myself..." Techno shoots back before looking away, "For the most part."

Techno shoots back, leaning back and yawning, "And yeah, you're open as can be. You tilt your head to the right when you're annoyed, or to the left when you're confused. You sag when you're stumped and shot in the leg. It's kinda adorable how you grab the back of your neck whenever you're caught doing something you shouldn't have."

"Dude." Dream blinks, shaking his head as he, as predicted, tilts to the left, "I just met you like a week ago - how the hell did you figure out my body language that short time?"

"Determination." Red eyes burn with ambitious fire, "I say it's the only thing keeping me alive. I've always been determined to live." He smiles coyly, looking off to the side where the birch forest was, "When you're an illegitimate kid with no ties to the royal throne - you're sold like cattle. Treasured away in a castle, cooped up like some birdy - and that's why I find it so fun to make your own goals."

Dream listens quietly, hearing the warm fire crackle in between them. Techno continues, "They say a cornered rat will always bite back - fighting is essential to living. Do you know how to fight where you come from? Where did you learn from?"

"Yeah, kinda. I think...? I think I taught myself." He replies, staring at his lap, "I protected a village from any of the mobs. I don't know like efficient fighting but I know how to fight basically to live."

"You're not used to holding a sword, are you?" Dream glances down to see the iron sword still in his sleeve, "I've seen you hold it like an axe, hacking it down - but that could actually greatly damage the weapon." Techno sits up, reaching over to grab his sword again, "See this slit? It's thin so it's more likely to chip if you handle it like an axe. It's good to let the wind guide it, following it to slash rather than hack the enemy."

Dream nods, grabbing his sword and examining the point where the prince explains. He listens to his boring voice, but he takes notes on how to fight better. He thinks back at the hotel, when he thought the guy probably couldn't fight. He finds himself scoffing, hearing the extremely droning lesson detailing on how to properly hold or swing a sword.

He really should stop underestimating people due to their upbringing.

* * *

_"You don't have to do this, you know."_

_"I know."_

_A deafening roar catches their attention, and Dream covers his ears, winching as the voice gets stronger in his head. He hates it here. he hates this feeling of self-sacrifice he placed himself on - but isn't this what he deserves?_

_His wings flutter nervously behind him, they shake and vibrate with anxiety as he looks up in the small enclosure. They're excited - he can do this - he has to do this._

_"The other's are coming, they won't let you do this!" He makes the angel seem like the villian in the story._

_Maybe he is, unfortunately._

_Dream snorts, howling bitterly as he holds his stomach. He tilts his head up, looking down at his friend, whose on the verge of tears, "You think you guys can stop me? You couldn't stop me then and you can't stop me now! I'm going to save everyone - I'm going to fix everything whether you or anyone thinks otherwise!"_

_"Fix what!? What did you do to cause this in the first place!? Nothing happened! Nothing bad is happening other than you going to actively find death like this!" His heart slips a bit and he hears his friend's desperation in his voice. Dream pauses, shaking his head before letting a big breath out, "Dream, please. Let's just talk about it..."_

_"You shouldn't have followed me, George." Dream finds himself saying, shaking his head again, chuckling with malice, "You're such an idiot, you shouldn't have followed me."_

* * *

When Dream wakes up, he writes in big red letters on the spare map, "LEAVE ME ALONE GEORGE AND SAPNAP." and leaves it at the campfire. His hands were balled up as he throws it angrily, shrugging to get Techno to follow him. The man is confused, taking a double take on it, "Friends of yours?" He asks, adjusting his sword as he prepared to follow.

"Regretfully." Dream replies, grabbing Techno's arm robe sleeve thing roughly to get him moving faster, "They're following me, most likely since I left. I don't know how long but I saw them in the corner of my eye." He lies, shaking his head, "Annoying little shits."

"Do you even know where to go? I know a place we can lay low for a bit." Techno offers, "An old friend of mine. A lot more calmer than me, save for a slight god complex." Dream doesn't look back, but he nods. Anything to throw those two idiots off his tracks - they don't need to be involved more than they already were. He's a bit miffed to find that he was being followed in is damn dreams. How long were they following him, he wonders? He wonders if that other angel has anything to do with it.

When he finds them, he's going to send them home with a slap on the wrist and a heavy scolding.

It probably won't work, he already knows - he has too much of a soft point for them. Worse case scenario, he sighs heavily again, earning a chuckle from Techno. He might have to babysit four kids this time.

_Wait._ Dream pauses, _Wouldn't this be the perfect set up?_

If Techno considered his friend a good place to relax at, it would mean Techno would be safe without him. If George and Sapnap were falling after them - then that would also be a safe place for them too. If this guy, Techno's friend with a god complex was a cool guy - it would be the perfect area for them to be safe and for him to disappear. All Dream would have to do is make sure he was an okay guy that cared for his people and it would be a peaceful sanctuary.

Perfect.

* * *

Dream blanches at the huge spider launching itself towards him. He swings at it hazardlessly, making the spider knock back into a pit of lava and perish. It's skin melts off, leaving nothing but disgusting hair and skin as thin as string. He waits patiently at the campfire as the prince set up a portal, "Do we have go through the other world?" He grumbles, "It's so hard to navigate - we can just walk, can't we?"

Truth be told, Dream has absolutely no problem with flying through the nether though the speed of sound. He could get through point a to point b at a drop of a dime. He was more worried about Techno slipping off the towering edges and towards molting lava. He grimaces at the thought of the molten flesh turning into a magma slime. Slimes were corpses of humans mashed together when the body was completely unable to function other than a melting mass of fire and pressure.

Disgusting, he can't believe god had cursed them to this point. Sure, they may have defied his faith but wasn't it too much to watch former humans turn into a decaying mess to hunt the remaining ones alive? It almost seemed too cruel - wasn't it?

If they traveled by land on this land, it would take months to get to the friend apparently - so the nether was the quickest way to get there. But it was still a risk because there was so many new ways to die in the nether. Not many people adventured over there for a reason. It was considered hell for a reason - and they shouldn't be going in there for a reason.

But here they were, standing at the edge of the portal to get away from a mess he wasn't expecting.

"It'll be fine, trust me." Techno grins toothfully, sticking a thumb to his chest, "I know the place like the back of my hand, watch me!" He lights it. Purple particles dance around the obsidian, pieces of the forbidden enderman's curse stuck onto the hard material, "You want me to hold your hand, if you're oh so scared?"

"I'm not scared! And I'll be fine - I'm just worried for you." Dream snaps, huffing as he yanks his arm away from the prince, "You ready? You got everything? We can get pork in the crimson forest biome if worse comes to show."

"Wow, worried for me?" Techno coos, placing a hand on his chest dramatically, pausing, "Also what - they have pork in there?"

"Yeah, they have Hoglins, they drop pork if you can kill them fast enough. Careful - they have knockback." Dream checks the amount of arrows he has, just enough, "And it's only natural to worry about a human such as you." He adds on, adjusting his arrows, "You'll go in the first fight you'll see and I'm not sure if you can rely on me to back you up."

"If I die, can I blame you then?" Techno asks, a look of knowing gleams in his ruby eyes, "Can I absorb your wit and speed like a sponge if you die?"

Dream wheezes, shaking his head, "Bitch bet." He grins victoriously, "Bet I'll make it faster than you."

"Deal."

* * *

They don't actually race, they play it safe because Dream got too paranoid over Techno slipping and falling. He gets all the gold he can and quarts to craft into blocks so it's safe to bridge over the huge lava pool. They skip the fuck away from the fortress hanging between them and their destination. Dream makes sure that no ghast shoots at them while Techno tries to be cool and speed bridge across.

Dream has to admit - the prince was insanely good at speed bridging without slipping once. He knocks any withers he sees into a lava pool when they come too close. One ended up dropping a head that Techno plans to add to his collection. "Practice for war." He claims when he asks him for this seemingly useless skill other than here. _War for what_ , Dream doesn't extend his question - trusting his bow and the prince to get them to their destination as soon as they can. They wander through the crimson forest, hunted some Hoglins and made a pretty blue fire to cook them over with as a break. He takes a breather, laying down as Techno chows down on his family, he claims.

Techno seemed exhaust more than usual. His shoulders sagged when he sat down. He was doing most of the work by making the path - while showing off how fast he could do it. He clearly wanted to impress the masked man even though the latter didn't really outwardly praise the other.

"Maybe we can call it a night here. A small break." Dream offers and the other nods, "As much as I don't want to, you're tired."

"Bad idea, this place is considered hell for a reason." Techno pipes up, wiping his mouth vigorously, "I can keep going, I need to get us to a safe place."

"If you keep pushing yourself, then we'll both end up dead. I'll keep first watch." He doesn't offer, he's stating the fact but the other has other thoughts.

The prince started to protest again, starting to stand up but Dream simply got up quicker and shoved all the supplies on him in an effort to keep him down, "Go the fuck to bed." Dream growls, winching when Techno kicked his shin under the pile. He sits across from the pile and it resumes to peaceful fire crackles. He doesn't hear from the other - so Dream can only assume that the latter had instantly knocked out due to pure exhaustion. 

_Well, that was easy._ Dream snickers, _It should be easy if I ever have to sneak out then._

He finds his mind wandering, taking note on how the embers danced along with the wind in the forest. It looked absolutely enchanting once he took a step back and breathed in the burning smell of cinder wood...

He loved this place. It was the first hint of life in this godforsaken place. He remembers how at first, how dead it was. Nothing but rotten fungi and rock mashed together as neatherack. There was no forest or Hoglins back then. Just hard to find fortresses for blaze rods that he needed for the portal.

_Portal...? What portal?_ Dream sits up, blinking as he turns back the way they came. The fortress hangs ominously over the lava pools. _Portal?_ _The one back home or...?_

Dream lets out a breathless gasp as an Enderman teleports directly in his eyesights. His eyes lock onto violet ones and thin boney hands grab onto his roughly to keep him still. It's too quick - he can't understand or react as fast as he usually can. 

Then it starts.

.  
.  
Ḃ̞̟̼͖̹̮̆̆̽̚͝o̗͓̞̠̹͉̬̓͐̌́͐͝͠͞ͅŗ̷̡̬͙͍͎̈̄̈́͛͒̽̈́̚͡n̸̫̥̮̯͖̖̠̯̮̥͒̏̊̆͘͞ ơ͕͙̰̱̯̯̏͋̒̓͑̒̏f̴̢̛͇̩̱̟͚͎͌̑̅̌́̀̕͟͢ a̧̧̛͓̖̟̒̄̄̍̅̽͑̽͘͜l̷͎̞̜̞̬̐͊̀̍͜t̥̥̳͕̼͙͋͗̃̈́̄̌̊̍ͅr̼̥͇̬͙͋̾͆̈̎̈́͛͛͘u̶̗̺̙̬͙͑̍̐͆̑̑̋̕͟i̢͍͍̞̻̹̮̊́̒̈̆̋̄̚͠͡ṣ̷̛̛̖̼̱̫̪͂͛̊͊̓͌m̴̨̡̠̫̳͗͆̒̕͝,̩͎͚̭͎̹͚̟̈́̊̒̉͊ͅ ä̴̬̞̗̖͚̩͇̠͉́͌̒̽̏̽͌̕͘͟ s̞̠̻̬̯̮͗̍̾̍͒̃͞ͅa̸̢̢̠͖̥͈̱̞̿́͛̐̇̆͟͞͡i̙̫̝̭͍̳̪͇̭̗͋̂̈́̊͠n̡̟̹͈̭̫̞͔͚̊̈́͆͑̅̏͘͝t̢̢̲̗̻̩̙͚͌͆͛̒̿͐̒̌ ŕ͔͕̟̦̲̫̤̈͊͆̚ë̢̡͓͍̘̦̟͊̉̇͘̕ͅḅ̛̦̞̞̬͊̓͐͂͢o̯̘̗̹̺͇͎̻̯̮͌̈̓̎͐͛̒̀ŗ̨̟͖̦̯̝͉̒͒͂̑͝͞ņ̴̧͚̱͈͔̒̾͑͆̎͋͋͆͝ͅ  
̡̡̻͚̰͓̺̹̫̓͋͒̽͒͛̓͝͠h̨̺̮̣̝͌̓͜͟͜͞͡͡ǘ̶͉̞͙̹͕͈̬͆̅͗̆͊͜m̜͓͓̯͚͕̍̔̇͋̋̀̂͒̋͢͡a̟̮̼̲̦̤̥̭̋͐̇̾͛̉͑͂͘ͅn̵̳̫͍̙̬͉͚̝͋̄̆̿͂̚͞͡͡ y̢̛͍̻̟͍̜̩̺͙̑̄̑̊̋̇͂̚o̡̨̪̹̦͚͚̻̮̞̐͑͊̿̓̂̓ȕ̸̢̮͖̥̹͈̪͑͗̀̔͒̈́͟ͅ c̵̛̰̪͍̼̽̅̚͟l̪͕̦̫̣̪̭̘̆͗̅̾a̸̘̱̗̹̦̣̺̳̥͗̇̉̄͠ḭ͖̰̯̺̓͊͌̾̈́̀m̴̪̩͚̙̩̭̂̔͒̔̌̊͢͞,̶̢̮̘̫̼̘̝̠̂̈̾̽͒̈͟͜͡͠ o̵̧̯̗̙̪̫̫̲̔̊̄̈̔͋̕͜ṯ̵̨̛̣̩̍̇̈́̎̏̔͗̈́̚͜h̴̝̰̦͙͗̍͌͋̕ͅȅ̴̢̛̞͔̠̗̿̔͆̏́͛͘r̵͚̦̬̬͍͍͙̎̓̊̔̍͐͆́̄͜͝ w̢̭̯̔̊͒̇̽̃̿͘͟͟͜͡o̡̬̣̘͂͒̾̑̎̊̑̎̍͜r̶̡̛̟̥̠̭̉͗̃̊̈́̓̈̚̕l̡͈̼̺̰͙̜̇͆̇̅͗̾̄͜͡͞͝ͅd̷̡̧̪̩̯͈̈̆͌͂͒͒̑͆l̶̨͇͉̮̬̟͎̃͐̓̑́͑͠͝ỵ̹̪̜̯͈̤̹͍͗̏̌̑͆̋̈́̕͢͝ y̴̛̙̠̬̗̔͐͗̀̓̚͟͢͞o̶͇̺̣̱͉͐̉̓͌̇̄̋̌̚ṳ̶̧͚̳̼͓̖̹̭͆̑͐́̽̓͝ s̷̡̞̙͕̲̝͌̀̊͛̾̄̀͢͟͞͝h̳̳̦̣̥̲̹̔́̀́̊̈́͑̃̉͆a̷̧̼̼͕̟̖̦͇̦̰͌̀̏̀̈́̃̚͝͞͠l̷̨̧͚͇̩̹͍̳̎̏̉̑̆̌̈͘͜͝ḽ̨̮̰͈̄̔̊̎͋̋̎͂͜͞ ṛ̷̛̛̖̜̒̅̒̔̌͛͟͡ͅȩ̸̱̗̯̩͌̇̅̊̄̓͝ͅm̵̨̢̡̡̹̲͈̜͕̽͊̔͒͒͐̒ͅå̸͍̣͉̭͕͙̌͗͌̄̾̔͌į̬̦͇̜̖͉̒͂͊͌͞n̷̨͔̳̟̤͉̿̅̿͌͒͐̚̚͡͠.̵̟͖̹̻̞̟̗̳̾̋͊̉̕͢͝  
.  
.

Loud screaming cuts though his mind like a knife. It's increasingly screeching in only the left side of his ears - it's so overbearing it nearly brings him to tears. The enderman vanishes - no longer deciding to hold him in place as it closes it's jaw. Dream sinks to his knees, grabbing his head and curling over in a ball. His ear, it's wet. It smells like copper - his ear is bleeding. 

_Can I ever fucking win--_

Dream shakes his head, applying pressure to his left ear, stumbling over to a still asleep Techno, who didn't even stir. He digs through them gently so he won't wake him up. He wets a cloth and presses it lightly on his left ear. It hurts but the pain now was fading in and out. Like it was pulsating in pain - it slammed him with pain any other breath.

.  
.  
Ỷ̸̙̺͎͓̂̓̈́͢o̸̝̤̪̥͍͆͊͌͘͡u̴̡̢̱̪̩̤̫͊̃̅̊͂̒͠ṟ̴̢̘͔̰̥̬̲̥̍̔̅̾̉̃̀͘͠ f̨̝̰̙̰͔̺̘͆̂̐̆̏̉̾a͎̺͉͖̜̓̇͐͗̀̏͞͞ü̝̪͕̹̟̪͍̙̟̣̔̅̄͋̿̿̚l̶̟͉̪̀̓̈́̈́͛̈́̏̉͜͠ͅt̷̨̞̝̯̘͎̹̜̞̦̂͆͑̅̍,̷͓̈́̿̌͑͋͆͜͟͟ͅ b̡̝̥̰̈̉͌̈́̈́̃̉̂̊̕ͅa̛̗̩̣̫̦͍͊̇͠͝t̲̠͎̦̼̝̩̆͆͐̏̚h̼̩͈͕̤̦̦̼̳̓̂̓͐͢͡͡ẹ̠̭̫̪͔͍̱̞̩̈̀̃̒̈d̷̢̥̥͍̜̪̿̔̅̇͆ ï̡̠̩͓̑͊͡͡ͅn̮͇̲̳̝͌̿̐̊͗̌̈́͟ͅ s̨̧͍̖͉͈͐̃͊́͋̑͂i̢̛͈͕̟̝̱̟̠̓̿̎̊̾̽͊̾͘͜n̨̢̛̙̮̟̼͎͍̺̔͌̅͘͠  
̢̡̼̜͔̲̺̦͖̇̋̅̇͘͢į̶̡̢̝̗̯̐̓̒́͌͂̈̕͜ņ͉̙̖̦͎̼̻̯̓͗̐̍̑̌͢͡n̦͙̪̜̺͐͒͊̕̚ȯ̶̢̡̙̯̀̋̾̌̍͑͗̕͡ͅç̷̝̜̲̲̊́̈́̽̕͝ĕ̵̘͙͉̣̱͛̾͛͑̂̂̑̚͠ṉ̡̡̫̪̓̓̓̌̉̈̈́͢t̸̡̡̬̦͎̠̟̾͐̀̓̈́͡ t̡̧͕͓͕͆͛̓͢͡i̜̺̣̭̔̿̎̅̿͘͟ḽ̼̰̱͖̩̜̩̑̐̒̂͐̔̓̃̀͛ḻ̛̪̘̘̮͚͑̉̏̾̆͟͢͜͟ d̵̦̹͓͔̣̄͑̔̊͐̒͂͗̚͟͟e̴̙̳̯̣͓̝͋͒̊̅͠͞ă̶͇̙̝̬̪͒̚̚͝ţ͇͎͇̜̉̋͂̃̆h̴̬̻͇̱̱̣͎̥̟̆̀̈́̎ͅ  
̷̼̮̰̞̓̏̉̅̈́͘͟͝͠d̶̡͚̩̻͕̜̪̅̇͋̑̒r̺̼̩͕̞̠͇̜̯͊̏̒̏͒̓́̌e̵͈̮̟̰̻̎͌͗̐̿̊̊͒͘a̧͖̗̳̠̩̹͌̽̽̔͜͞m̷͖͙̩̤͔̈́̾̋͛̓͆̍̾̈̓ę̴̢̖̤̲̳̠̊͗͛̿̇͗͂͝͝͡r̡̡̠̬̮͔͖͆̂͗̍̑̅̆̋͠͝ ţ̷͚͓̜̯̗̙̥͂͗̔̃̒̔̉̋͊̉o̺͉̦̞̭̻̍̓́̈̌͐͜͜ͅ t̸̢̛̼̰̲̳͉͎͐̌̃̓͊̄̂͘͜͡h̡̛̪͈͈̀̿̋͛̐̾̑̔͘͟e̵̛̱̼̜̼̥̦͑̆͆̕ e̢̙̥͖͍̔̄͆͆͑́̆͜n͍̣̯̬̿̊͋̔̿͗̀̾͘͘͜ḍ̷͎̺͉̰̲̗̑͆͒̄̾̆̄͜͞

* * *

Techno wakes up sometime later. At first, he frowned when Dream mentioned that mostly nothing happened but eventually let it go after staring at him for a long time. Dream keeps the now warm cloth against his ear as he tries to get his bearings. Techno keeps a hold on the back of his hoodie as if he's a lost kitten when he notices the latter stumble and nearly fall in the lava pit. He can't hear anything out of his left ear, so he tries to keep a diligent look around the best he can.

Eventually, it doesn't prove to help much.

He really needs a win.

The flickering of Techo's ear gives away something very wrong happens when he glances at Dream urgently. He sees the fire ball approach them but he's too slow to shoot the ghast down. Luckily - it doesn't hit the prince or him.

It hits the one block they're standing on instead.

But only the one he's scared for falls. He can't block clutch in time, there's nothing underneath him! Dream doesn't think - he simply just does. He throws off his hoodie and slips down instantly. He grabs Techno by the arms and holds him tight as he narrowly dodges the molten earth - his wings burn ever so lightly as he flies off. 

The man is shaking, his hands gripping onto Dreams like a lifeline. His eyes just flashed before his eyes so he knew he was dead. But he wasn't - he's not dead. They swayed a bit unsteadily, but Dream eventually adjusted due to the extra weight and was able to glide at best. His powerful wings weren't missing a beat, and they carried them with ease after the first hicks here and there.

"Sorry you had to find out this way..." Dream mumbles, flying past the platform they were supposed to, towards their true destination so they didn't have to risk that bridging over one block over a massive lava pool. He should have been more cautious - but it's no use if he knows or didn't know really. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Oh my - I was about to be BBQ right there." Techno snickers, huffing as if he just ran a marathon, "They were about to have a future king amongst them! Haaaah." He shakes his head, "That was absolutely terrifying, oh my god."

Dream knows he shouldn't be criticizing him for his lack of reaction to his wings, considering how the human nearly lost his life, but Techno didn't seem surprised that he had wings at all. He seemed perfectly content - not really asking questions. (Which by it's own is very strange considering how many times he hears the man ask questions)

"I saw you once, you know. I knew you were an bird after a while." The man responds after a while, as if to ease the angel's questions, "You looked like an angel riding on the edge of dawn. An angel of dawn, as one would say."

"Bird?" Dream sputters, his jaw drops, "I am no bird!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo! If you enjoyed reading, then don't be afraid to drop a comment - they motivate me like crazy to keep writing!
> 
> I wasn't too happy with this one - now that I'm seeing a common trend in them but I plan to fix it! Friendships except they're hard to detail - but I tried my best!


	5. Chapter 5

Even when Dream was reborn - he didn't quite remember how he ended up alone. All he knew is the things that he's seen and the things that are going to happen. The future was always sketchy but the past was barely remembered. So he was at a standstill. It was either focus on what was going to happen and estimate the possible numbers. He could figure out how many hearts his opponent has before the guy kills him - or he can think about the what if and become constantly overcautious to the point that he wasn't living anymore.

Living was what you made of it. Dream knew it.

So why was he so focused on remembering a past that was never kind to him and avoiding a future promising him happiness? Why was he running from his problems when he could be facing them head on and understand them, instead of turning tail the moment something happens.

Deep down, he knows he should be reasonable. He should take a moment to breathe and see the world as it is - but all he can think of is the challenges that will eventually overwhelm him. He stares off in the world, trying to get that he can be happy, he can enjoy the little moments.

But he doesn't deserve it.

And he doesn't know why.

* * *

God smiles down at him, he knew that from the beginning since he was reborn. A fickle man who viewed himself as above others. Egotistical yet benevolent in an attempt to disguise him. He tells the angel, that life was always worth living, should he ever wish for reincarnation - he shall surely grant it. When he asked why he would watch over a cursed warrior that did nothing but start wars - he simply smiled and turned away, much to the lesser being's frustration.

Ignorant to those who were suffering under god's narcissistic watch, god loved the land to the point of abandoning it. But the moment when humans tried to find something else to worship and understand such as magic - they were cursed. Clay never understood his reasoning, he never will. All he knew, deep in his heart, that humans had deserved it. He was too much into this angel role - viewing himself equivalent to god when he was nothing more than a fool served with a silver spoon.

A mask felt comfortable on his face. A blank slate, before he changed it into a simple smiley face later on as a 'human' as to not scare Sapnap and George. A blank slate, because he, who cannot see, is one to be. The _chosen_ one with no goal - other than to look pretty and compliment and understand god's point of view. Even if his view was skewed from the start - he still understood right from wrong.

White static, it's simply too loud. A constant buzzing until he's nothing but a yes man, who mocks god for his views but never changes his own. He rather hear silence but all he can focus on is the constant ringing. It's too loud, he thinks - but he never moves to turn off the TV. So shouldn't it be good when he decides to be reborn? Isn't it good he's now taking action to understand how to be human rather than act like he's still above everyone else?

No, because in the end, here he is. On the run.

Yet he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Playing as a kid with Sapnap and George was the closest thing he felt human again. Wildly running with reckless abandon while swinging wooden swords that barely did any damage. Jumping through trees with quick and clever wit, he can smile as he mocks and taunts his friends in chasing after him only to get tagged back when he turns back onto them. The spruce village always provided a foggy area for the kids to play - the tall trees alasy covered over them so they wouldn't push themselves to the point of heat stroke.

When they return to the village - Dream doesn't feel left out as he watches them go back to their parents who only see him as a speck of green on the hill above, watching over them. He waves cheerfully as the sun sets and waits another day so they can play, talk or vibe. He counts the bees and drinks the honey - while his friends tell stories about what they learned or legends they've heart. Dream talks about the otherworldly stuff, describing it in great detail to their wide and curious eyes.

Eyes were the window to the soul - you could tell so much from them. The light of defiance in Sapnap's eyes when he first met him, and George's kind eyes was really all that drew him to them and it's where he found solace in. They were his boys, the guys he could rely no matter what because their personalities meshed around so well. Even if they playfully insulted one another - it's not like they were about to go on a full on brawl after one insult. They could egg one another on, rile up one of them so that their ear's steamed, or acted like they were lovers - and they would still be good friends in the end.

He wouldn't trade them for the world. 

When the raid happened, he knew he had to take action. When he saw those stray illigars, he knew something was going to happen. The overwhelming anxiety didn't help his case. If anything, it made it much worse. Something was burning in his heart. Pain? Anger?

Whatever. It didn't matter. It never mattered.

He doesn't know and he'll never probally know that burning sensation in his heart that day, when he raced against time to defend the village from countless murderous mods. He didn't know what took him over but all he knew that he was bathed in blood when dawn has risen. He stood over the carrot farm in the village, huffing over the still breathing ravager. That beast nearly took him out - but he had no doubt, had he left it, the village would have been flatten. The village was starting to buzz to life, hums and the small of bread baking did nothing to snap him out of this somewhat peaceful trance he was in.

The feeling of cold wet blood on his skin, staining his skin and probably soaking into his clothing to touch his wings. He crumbles to the floor, his axe was tilted into the ground as his knees hit the cool mulch path. His hands are still holding onto the hilt, but he can't move, exhausted from fighting the whole night. Not only that, but he feels paralyzed. Just by being in a snowy biome - in a village. Kneeling down with nothing but his axe, his armour had long worn away in the fight.

_he remembers kneeling in a village before. where they threw sticks and stones at him because he cried wolf when he saw it maul the baby sheep in the snow. he remembers covering his head, crying how it wasn't fair how he tried to do good - only for him to become the black sheep of the herd._

Dream feels a long quilt cover his back, covering him in darkness as a body leans down to carry him. Another pair of hands push his still body onto the one in front. Wordlessly, he lays his head between the shoulder blades of Sapnap as they sneak him out the village, hidden under the security of a large blanket that felt warm against his skin. The walk up the hill was a bumpy one - but he finds himself drifting to sleep . Lulled by the comforting hand on his back and Sapnap's footsteps rocking him gently to sleep.

There's nothing he wouldn't do for his boys.

Even at the cost of his own life.

As long as they're happy, thriving, and learning, then he's happy.

That's all he can ask for.

* * *

"I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't human."

He could tell them right now.

He can tell them.

"You're so cool, Dream," George praises, holding his books to his chest, "It's amazing what we humans can do together against these mods!"

Yet as he stares at his friend's eyes, so earnest and determined to fight against the mods as humans - he can't tell them. He can't.

How would they react? To Dream being inhuman? To the fact that the only way he knew how to fight or defend himself was because he lived it all before? Here they were, three stupid village boys with huge inspiration to live as humans, fighting against the unknown. Here they were, on a journey to find themselves with only one determined factor: They were all human.

He can't.

He can't.

But he has to one day. That way it's fair. That way, he can be truthful to them - even though it may defeat the purpose on how the human species was stronger than anyone else with a brain to think.

He never does in the end, he leaves with a note. He leaves his boys behind so they can live happy lives.

It's fruitless anyways.

* * *

"So wait. You're telling me, you saw me flying???" Dream gasps like a fish, "You're joking. No..." He trails off, looking down as he rapidly tried to think of anytime he flew. "When did I...hm..." He slumps, his wings droop dramatically as Techno cocks his eyebrow questionally at him, "I'm usually very careful with these kinds of things."

"No, you're not," Techno laughs loudly in the nether, over the fire flickering between them, "You're the most reckless guy I met - you're very obvious if I'm being honest."

"You're always honest." Dream mumbles, crossing his arms in defeat, "Brutally honest."

"That I am." The prince replies, cocking his head back against the log, "That's one thing I got for me."

"Say, have I ever asked why you were out here, alone without any gua-- well, I guess you wouldn't really need it." Dream cuts himself off, pausing again.

Techno shrugs, "Can't remember, might as well get some flattery points in." He rubs his hands together, gesturing as he spoke.

* * *

Born in a kingdom, Techno was a son of a pig, a king with no morales. A dead land where the people fought for even a glimpse of gold. One of the richest capitals, where gold was the answer to everyone's problems. People could starve - and nothing would matter. Anything for goold, even children. Swords were only useful if it was gold - but it was horrible as a material. Nothing but eyecandy and the prince was tired of it.

Everyday, he watched as children suffered under the hands of constant greed. He starred expressionally as he was crowned the prince after his brothers had starved to death, hoarding gold as if it was the only food source in their room from their father. A bastard child inherititng the throne was nothing uncommon - as long as they could bring gold into the system. Greed was something in his blood - yet he didn't have any impulse to attack anyone without gold. Sure, he still admired them - even having golden earrings and piercings, but he wasn't someone to base gold on a person's life.

But praise, glory and fame felt way sweeter to him. The idea of him making his own path, of fame and glory. Of his own kindness for the idea of loyal men by his side. He reads war books in his down time, learning and exploring. He understood labels and law, he knew about economy and fighting. He admired many generals such as the man who was cursed by god and the man loved by god who lead many wars and won.

_(Techno could hear Dream's breath hitch but he carries on, thinking nothing of it.)_

But he, himself, made something out of it. He didn't ride on dad's coattails to make it where he was now. He went out his way to make his own path. He wanted nothing but to own his own land. He wanted to make a nation where the people admired him for him - not because he was a prince even though he carried the crown and red robes like it was nothing.

* * *

"How about you, Dream, if that's even your real name." Techno finishes, smiling kindly at the other, "Surely, Mr. Runaway has some stories?"

"Not really actually." Dream strokes the fire with the small sticks they had - even though it was the last of it, "It's exactly what you think, I'm a runaway angel hiding his identity."

"How come? And why?"

"I just wanted to make my own life." He replies, looking up at the red ceiling, "God's a bitch and a half and made me an angel still. Now I run away."

Techno hums, "From what?"

"My life."

"Listen man," Techno sighs, "I'm trying for once, stop sounding like an edgy teen and tell me the whole story."

Dream pauses, "It's stupid." He grumbles, "I regret living in general - I'm still an edgy teen, even as an angel. Even now. Even before." He places a finger down, using them to make shapes in the grey ashes from the fire, "I never got past my teen years. I died my first life trying to beat the forbidden enderman, and I reincarnated into an edgy teen unable to get over his past - I'm not sure what you want from me."

Techno sighs again, only much deeper, "I won't push you then. I just wanna be friends with you, so I thought it was only fair you shared your story too."

"Is it okay if it's kinda broken then? It's scrambled and technically I'm not allowed to remember. But it's not like god cares in the first place. I bet he's having a kick at seeing me like this." Dream mumbles, looking up and slumping when Techno nods in response.

* * *

A happy village boy, Dream was a son of a sheep herder and a baker. They lived happily in a secluded big village with nothing but hope and dignity. He was a kid who would socialize a lot asking questions that wouldn't make sense. He was asking questions wondering about religion, if it was something to be admired if all we did was hope that it would save them in a time of crisis. 

He tells how a wolf had eaten a baby lamb and he was blamed for it. How he became the black sheep and how he was loved by god to survive the hell they sent him to. He tells how he learned how to run, make impossible and risky jumps, while recklessly dodging and weaving through the fiery pits of nether 

He talks about the ender pearls and how closely they resembled his eyes - much to his dismay. He tells about the voices in his head and he talks about how he was destined to die and how he avoided it. He talks about the wither skeletons and the ruthless fights he had to go through just to go home to see war had broken out.

A village boy who cried wolf became the black sheep, who embraced the nether, and remained loved by god.

* * *

Endlessly thinking, endlessly loud, his left ear won't stop ringing. The white static grows louder and all he wants to do is scream. But he remains there, not getting up to get rid of the noise.

And it starts to build up like a flood to a damn.

He wishes he could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii again! I've written! If you enjoyed, please don't be afraid to drop a comment! (Ya'll have no idea how much they inspire me--)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

He had to cheer up - for the fact he could be free from the prince. Soon, he will vanish into the skies, living like a hermit on the mountain top - free as can be. He'll eat lamma- did they even drop meat? He'll be where the snow is, near a mountain cave that has nothing but pretty scenery. Maybe he'll be cliche and build a log cabin.

But first, Dream drags his gaze to the prince, snoring away on his sleeping bag - his diamond sword to his chest as if that thing couldn't carve out his face with him sleeping like that, he had to get the prince to his "friends" That could help him lay low. Dream sighs, tiling slightly so he could properly stretch out his wings. He's a bit bitter about his wings being out now. He wanted nothing more than to cover god's sigh of grace - but he had thrown the hoodie into the lava when he had saved Techno.

It felt a bit more relaxing now though - to have them free rather than enclosed. His wings didn't beg to outstretch the moment he covered them - but now they dragged against the floor and made a trail through the desert.

They had returned to the overworld three days ago. He may or may have not hugged a tree the moment he came out while the pig simply yawned, and slumped to the floor. Dream likes to admit, nothing was more fresh then coming back to the normal world - especially in the morning! Where majority of the mobs couldn't beat the shit out of them after nearly dying!

Dream pauses, glancing up at Techno for a moment and turning around. He doesn't plan to leave this time, but he slips off the strap and splashes water on his face for a moment - enjoying the fresh night breeze on it as he just lets out a big sigh. He's so tired - he just wants to sleep in a comfy bed and just pass the fuck out. He misses his little dirt hobble with that ricky bed that creaked at the slightest movement.

He slips back on his mask, pulling on the strap to be blood rushing tight. He tilts his head, trying to listen out of his left ear but to no avail. He can't hear anything out of it - ever since that enderman screamed in his face. His skin curls at the vivid smell of rotting blood from the abnormal creature. He heard so many profoceys from that, they all combined into one to make enchanting words - only to scramble into sense.

"Born in altruism, a saint reborn, Human he claims, otherworldly he'll remain." He recited them aloud, as if it'll make a difference, "Your fault bathed in sin, innocent until death, a dreamer to the end." He says them slowly, trying to process them. Maybe if he says them, a large curse will come from the sky! Maybe he'll shift into an enderman for trying to learn magic spells - or for even translating the enchanting language into english.

_Was that still illegal now_ , he wonders, _Wasn't it illegal back then because they were so scared that anything could turn them into a living corpse..?_

In reality - it was just trying to read the enchanting language by tounge. Spells were locked behind a language barrier - and while witches or foolish humans attempted to read - they had gained the power. To mindlessly pick up blocks and teleport short distances. To be burned by water and lava because they were now so unnatural that they couldn't exist in the same reality anymore.

When Dream was in the realm above - he had learned it up there when he tried to research about the world again. Only he was being smart and he translated it into english the first chance he got. But he pities them. He watches one off in the distance, staring at their little dirt block as he sighs. Weren't they humans who were just curious of the world around him?

God was a fool, wrapped in his own head. Maybe he won't be able to kill him, even though he had said prior that he was gonna, but at least he knew how much of a egotistical fool he was.

Or was he the fool for trying to understand him?

Dream doesn't know. And he won't care to know anymore. He won't ask for this good luck - he won't ask for mercy. He doesn't need to redeem himself to a god who cares more for his own image than his creations.

* * *

"Hey, you." Dream blinks down to a small blond boy with blueish eyes. He's wearing a simple white shirt with red sleeves, accompanied by blue jeans. His companion had neatly combed brown hair and bright blue eyes, with a vern green shirt and black jeans. Dream tilts his head to left, "Hi."

He's alone today. Techno, although the man claims that he never dies, had caught a fever when he woke up yesterday. Dream stole his royal robes to hide his wings and he skipped to the nearest town to go get some meds when he was stopped by two kids. One was glaring at him with such intensity, he kind of admired the fight in his eyes, while the other was timid, holding his arm but frowning at Dream too.

"Yes?" He asks, folding his arms.

"Where'd you get that robe?" The blond one asks, anger deep in his voice, "You'd better fucking tell me or-"

"Or what?" Dream raises an eyebrow, "You think fighting in an open area with villagers staring at us is a good idea?" He shifts his head, "And who are you to threaten me?" He grabs his sword, keeping his gaze on the boy, who seems volatile. The boy was now

"I - I you don't wanna mess with me!" The boy shouts loudly, catching everyone's attention - Dream twitches in annoyance, "I have drugs and I'm not afraid to fuckin use it!"

Dream reacts too slow, Tommy shoves his hand in his pocket and throws a potion at dream. It shatters upon impact, drenching him in liquid. _Hwa- he actually did it!?_ He launches himself back, noting how slow he seemed now and how frantic the boy seemed, shouting at his friend, Tubbo to throw him another but Dream knows better. He didn't want to fight in some random village with Techno wondering what's taking him so long. 

Dream lunges, kicking the bottle from the boy's grasp, letting it shatter against the grass to see it fucking simmer to the ground. His friend, Tubbo was it? Screams out, "Tommy!!!" as the other one gasps, shocked that he was so bold to knock it out of his hand.

These - These weren't--

These were clearly not drugs - they were potions brewed almost expertely. With all those sleepless night watches and the exhaustion though the past half year, the slowness potion just made it feel like he was carrying ten anvils against his back. 

He had to leave, he had to leave-

Dream takes off like a bat out of hell, pushing the two to the ground with his shoulder. They both shout, in a funny accent, "Oi!!" He struggles to get past the others, stumbling ever so often when another thing flies by his head. He nearly stops in alarm, fearful for a second when it splashes his boots.

"Tubbo, you fuckin moron, you threw the wrong one!!"

"Sorry!"

Dream uses their distracted nature to take advantage of the situation. He feels lighter, so he comes to the conclusion that it's a speed potion. He shoves all the sand soul sand he grabbed from the nether and drops it down. He lights the ground on fire, but is careful to avoid making a forest fire. If he lost them - they would be stuck in a fire and they could die. As much as Dream is unredeemable in his eyes, he's not going to murder some kids.

It's hard to avoid them, he soon learns but he's now perched on the trees, huffing loudly with two collapsed kids, exhausted from chasing after him relentlessly. The sun was nearly setting He feels dizzy from all the running but he's alive and well. He's not poisoned at least - he watched those kids accidently poisoned themselves and when ran towards a cow, he made sure to _accidentally_ drop his bucket so he wouldn't have to save them by hand.

_Those kids..._ , Dream hops down, hovering over them for a moment, "Reckless, stupid and bold." He mumbles, kneeling down to grab his bucket back, "Determined as hell too, christ."

They were clearly supplied due to their stupid amount of potions. They were bold enough to put villagers in danger with that acid and slowness as if they didn't really have an agenda. He looks down at them again, watching Tubbo twitch a bit, then shifting up. He walks past them to go back the other way, sighing again as the potion effect wears off.

"You won't get away with this..." Tubbo mumbles, raising his head to meet Dream's mask, "You're not leaving this area alive." For a timid boy based on his demeanor, he seemed rather serious. There was a bigger fight in his eyes than that other kid, Tommy, and he couldn't place why. He looked very imitating, while collapsed like that. Very.

Tubbo slumps back down, panting rapidly as Dream steps back, then he's off.

* * *

_He's done something unforgivable - even though he never did it._

_"You won't get away with this..."_

_He never did anything, nothing wrong that is._

_Only this time, he's not going to look for redemption from god. There was no one to redeem to - only himself. He's going to live happily._

_He's going to be happy. He's going to make his own happiness._

* * *

When he comes back, Techno, the almighty fighter. The pig that never dies, the prince that made his own life - is on death's fucking door. Well, not really. Techno fussed how it wasn't cool to steal a royal's robes while he was sleeping but he was dizzy on his feet, unsteady as he held that diamond sword with a surprisingly good grip despite his health.

Dream suspects its due to the temperature changes as to why he gotten sick. They came from the literal pits of hell, so he wasn't surprised that a human got sick once the air had grown more crisp and clear. Still, he chuckles at the pitiful sight of his friend, laying there, half holding the sword up and half covering his forehead. He likes to consider himself kind as he kneels down to reapply a cool cloth and neatly folds the robe as a pillow for him. 

"I still haven't forgiven you...!" Techno huffs, shaking his head as Dream shakes out two pills, "Don't think you can take a royal robe from me then act like it's all okie dokie with me by nursing me to health!"

"Thought you weren't sick," Dream smirks behind his mask, tilting his head up, "Unless you were sick? I suppose you don't need these pills either, mm?"

"You're evil." Techno grumbles, shaking his head, "Evil evil evil, I tell you! I fight to clear the land of you people!!"

"Thought you fought for the idea of making your own land."

"You're twisting my words, you damned angel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii, enjoy this chapter i typed out at the speed of sound as soon as I saw what the fuck happened on the Dream SMP. Omllll, haha, wilbur be like, Aren't you tired of being nice - dont you wanna go ape shit.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you enjoyed, pls leave a comment, it encourages me to do my best!
> 
> Originally, I was gonna a. make it longer (Lately 2000 is my limit) and b. Make it seem like tommy was some weird drug dealer and they got on the right foot - but why not add some spice, ay?


	7. Chapter 7

The first angel on earth hears a knock in his carefully secluded house he chose to get away from everyone. It was buried in the ground, several blocks underground where he would never even have a semblance of human contact anymore. Trees ripe with red fruit hung in the deepest part of his face - where he never needed to get up from his yellow bed. His dog laid idle by his feet, but he squeaked when he got up, walking unsurely to the door. The door creaks open, scraping harshly against the stone when he sees a diamond man, slumped over on a nearby dirt block.

He sighs, shaking his head as he walks over, "Skeppy, you can't keep coming here like this. Acting half dead, tch." Bad scolds, laughing when his friend groans in mock pain, "C'mon lazy bones, let's get you into bed." He has to support most of his eight but he manages to tuck Skeppy into bed, the damn baby. 

Skeppy was, unfortunately, taller than him, but he had bright brown eyes and black hair that kept getting in his face. He was a troublemaker, that one. Always cursing and running around without much thought or regard for his own safety. But if it was something that bad admired, was the kindness in them. Although he liked to prank Bad alot, by being over dramatic or burning his trees, he always made up for it by being extra nice or bringing him even more trees. Sometimes he would bring something sweet, like muffins, which Bad really liked.

"Baaaaaad." The manchild groans, shaking his head while squeezing his eyes too tight to even seem like he was sleeping, "I'm hungryyyy, feed meee."

"Whatever, you muffin." He grins a bit before getting up and grabbing a bowl. He grabs a quick mushroom stew from a mooshroom and heats it over the fire. He strokes the fire with a nearby stick, shuffling the kindle around before he serves it to the man. Thankfully, the baby didn't ask him to feed him this tie, as he grabs the soup, muttering a quick,"Thank you." and tries to drink it while it was boiling.

"Wai- Stop!" Bad snatches it back, glaring at Skeppy whose holding his lip with his hands, "It's still hot, idiot!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know!!" He complains, waving his arms about, "Baaad I got a boo boo."

"Why are you talking like a baby, you brat!"

* * *

You may be wondering why he's telling this story and it's simple. It's to be happy, he wants to be happy. He wants to tell his story all around the world because that's the closest thing he'll get to feeling alive again. Bad is only an angel graced with a halo. His wings were ripped from him during his descent, the angel that god had casted away.

Why? Why was he casted away?

Hell if he knows, he didn't particularly care either.

So he'll smile, telling his story with great care and lore. He tells it over and over, so that his memory won't get thin and it won't be all in vain. George and Sapnap, his two companions he dragged along with him are sick and tired of it. They only let him lead because he knew why that guy, Dream, had left - they didn't want a whole sob story to go with it.

"But life wasn't a sob story," he explains, "It's what you do with the story that makes it fair. It's what matters the most."

It's okay if they don't understand.

"It's good for you guys to be honest with each other at least." Bad grins toothfully, "You gotta treasure the moments that last or else you'll lose them forever."

* * *

Before it was too late, Bad dreamed of finally going to the surface. For countless years, he remained in the shadows. Alone and tired, it's better if he just remained in the shadows. Not many people could see the holy energy welling in him, but it was still noticeable if the others had potential to use enchanting books. Maybe that's why those two in the spruce village could see his halo. Maybe that's why they asked him to track an angel down, even if it was hard.

The smaller one, with silly goggles covering his eyes, held out a letter describing how that certain friend had left for the greater good. They described how there was a miscommunication, and how the other clearly didn't know that they already knew his identity. They always suspected he wasn't human to begin with - but they wanted to wait until he, himself, was ready to tell them. But there must have been a hiccup somewhere - where that friend, Dream, thought he was a burden for them.

The angel that followed god like a puppy, admiring him because he thinks that man can change the world for the better. He knows him, but he wasn't allowed to know of Bad's existence. For all that guy, Dream, knew that he was the only angel on earth. He was new so he would be freaked out by any other existence. He wonders if that guy would get jumpy meeting any other celestial beings other than himself?

His friends, aspire to be like him. Thy want to be there for him and not have this weird conception of one another. They grew up together so they knew that they were best, as a group, as friends adventuring together. They were the Dream team! Only they were missing the Dream.

And he gets it. A single miscommunication could just lead into the worse moments. He gets not getting the full story, so he agrees to help them. Because he'll be damned if he ever lets that happen again.

* * *

"Bad, do you want anything from the surface?" Skeppy asks, tilting his head from the entrance of the door. Bad thinks about it, humming as he puts his finger on his chin, "Bad, c'mon, My mushroom stew is gonna get cold by the time I get up there!"

"Can you bring me lilacs?" He asks, to which the other boy scrunches his face, "What, they're pretty."

"Disgustin. I'm allergic." He shakes his head, "Anything for you, Bad. Even when I get a puffy face, you have to promise you'll still love me."

"I-what-" Bad sputters, shaking his head, "You're ridiculous."

"Wha..." Bad hears a sniffle, and he sighs even louder, "You don't love me, Bad? Bad, Bad, Please, I'll get you flowers, I'll get you a ton, please bad."

"I am not doing this with you, it's nearly noon, you better get back before night or those spiders will be the least of your worries...!" Bad scolds, shoving Skeppy out the door, "Go go, go socialize! Go get flowers, go bring food and wood!"

"I'll go bring a lawyer, watch me get divorce papers." Skeppy grumbles, getting up and walking off towards the well lit entrance towards the surface.

* * *

Skeppy brings a stupid amount of flowers, all varying in different colors. But as cheesy as this sounds, Skeppy's smile is blinding comparing to these colorful flowers in this dark cave. He happily explains how he stumbled upon a flower biome and how he nearly died to a bee. Bad adds meat and veggies to the mushroom stew this time - and they eat it together because it's their favorite meal. It's quick, convenient, and they didn't have to compete with the villagers. 

Bad didn't want to deal with the crazy villagers, trying to desperately please god after offending him somehow. That man was was always moody. He remembers when he was up there, god liked watching some kid try to prove his worth to god after being casted out of his village for something he didn't even do. He pushed that kid around, forcing him to go a hard path just to do the impossible to make himself redeemable (for something he didn't even do btw - kind of a muffin in his honest opinion).

He thinks that kid, Clay, is up there with him now, probably still trying to redeem himself. Poor kid.

And now here they were, in a world where mods, new creatures of the night were roaming the land. Spiders were the only ones currently, to punish those who didn't believe in god. Back then, there was no creepers, there was no zombies or skeletons, just ungodly spiders. 

Although, he knew Skeppy could handle himself, he still worried about him.

He had every right to be worried.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this." Bad said, shaking his head, waving his arms, "It's night! You shouldn't be out there!" He grabs onto Skeppy's arms, gripping them tightly, 'What could possibly be more important than your own safety!? I wake up and you're gone, did you know how worried I was!?"

"I'm fine." Skeppy doesn't have that playful tone anymore, his eyes were harden, as if he was thinking about something, "I got it handled, Bad, don't worry."

"You always say this." Bad crumbles, "You can't handle everything by yourself, I'm here for you! So please..."

"..." He shoves off Bad grip, closing himself off more. Bad's heart cracks a bit, but he knows. He can't just let this go on, he has to be honest. He has to convey his worry.

"Tell me what I'm doing wrong." Bad pleads, thinking it's him, "I know I can't provide much, but I still always have an extra bed. I can get you any mineral you want and you bring wood and food. I can lend an ear just like when you do it with me. We can get through this together, if we're honest with one another."

"No." Skeppy replies, shaking his head, his hair gets in his face again, "I got myself into this mess, I should be able to get myself out, so don't worry Bad!" He grins like nothing, pulling the smaller one into a hug. A hug that seemed a bit more tight, more restrained. Then he feels his best friend shutter, crashing to the floor while holding the angel, "Everything will be fine... I promise." His voice is shaky, as if he's scared. He's trembling and all Bad can do nothing. He can't fix the problem if he didn't even know what the problem was.

Bad hugs him back. Maybe he won't be open to him, but at least he can give him support, can't he?

* * *

"What if, we lived in a small village?" Skeppy asks, placing quarts down in the chests as he mindlessly sorts them out, "Like I know you don't like talking to people due to the fact they're fanatics, but maybe if it was just you and me?" Bad's scratching his dog, rubbing his ears as he listens, "I can sort out any crazy nuts and we can be like an old farming couple."

"Pfft, and what? We can grow old together and stuff?" Bad snickers, "You'll have to bring me a whole cart of muffins if so, haha." He laughs even louder when he sees Skeppy's excitement skyrocket, "But I would have to decline."

Skeppy deflates, "Awww, why not?" He whines again, dropping what he was holding and clings onto Bad again, flinging him around, "Baaaad."

"It's not the people anymore. I think I've grown used to them with you around, if I'm being honest." Bad explains, nodding as he speaks, "We have everything here, we have a system that works - so why try to change it?"

"Mmm, that is true..." Skeppy hums, "Okay, you win this one! But I won't give up! I'll make some crazy story so you have to check out the world, you hermit."

"Well, I'll look forward to them then," Bad grins and he smiles because he's happy. Not because he has to, not because he needs to.

He smiles for his friend.

* * *

Bad cradles Skeppy still body outside for the first time in years. The grass under him felt alarmingly cool while the body was still warm. He keeps his gaze down, hugging his best friend as he cries. He cries so the wolves can hear it. Where the corpses of the spider laid several feel away. So that god can answer his cry with another harsh cold wind, whipping his hood off in a mocking way. Corpses of men littered the floor near his entrance to the hideout and he understood why Skeppy was so scared.

Some of them had treasure maps, viewing his hideout as a place to raid and his friend, his companion was trying to handle the problem by himself because he thought it was his fault, those men had found him. Skeppy had viewed it as his fault in not being cautious enough - when he was already doing the best he can. His body was so still, ridged, as Bad cries more and more.

_In the future, they'll say it was humans who doubted god. God, who was nothing but a hypocrite was a fool filled with his own ego. But that wasn't true, they **always** doubted him._

"If there was a god in the first place, someone who lived to be worshipped and praised then everyone would be alive! No one would... have to die..." Bad screams on the top of his lungs, his tears were streaming endlessly onto his friend's corpse, "If you're going to be praised, at least do something to even show that you're real! You... you... murderer..." He chokes again, shaking his head as he sobs even louder.

_In reality, it was done by an abandoned angel who knew of his existence, that doubted him to invoke his wrath. No one is around to witness this moment - so it's only befitting, isn't it?_

A few feet from him, the arm of a living human twitches, eyes flicker open and the curse spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I know this is different from dream's perspective but I thought it'd be nice if you get an idea what it was like in the other group. for once, I'm actually making the plot point book. Would you guys believe me, if I was saying I was winging the story? XD
> 
> (To the one comment that asked about skeppy near the beginning and I said that i may not write him - I'm sorry I lied to you, it turns out he did appear briefly in the end--)
> 
> I have half a chapter done and the planning for the next two chapters is nearly finished, should I keep working! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed! If you liked it, don't be afraid to let me know! I really do get inspired by them - you have no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

A wanted poster flies near Dream's feet. It catches on his heel so that he can pick it up. He sees his mask, his stupid smiley face, in an old western font, saying "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE" With an absurd amount scribbled at the bottom, with some small red crayon bees. He sighs, balling it up as Techno finally catches up with him on top to this mountain village. After a few days, Techno soon recovered right as rain. He eventually stole his robe back, much to the angel's dismay - but he managed to use one of the extra blankets as his own cape to cover his wings.

Now you may be wondering, Dream doesn't really need to hide them since the prince already knew his identity. All the villages would have no recollection on who he was - but then again. Word of an angel from a god forsaken land just doesn't seem right to him. Some of the people would be maybe in dismay or anger. They could easily recognize him due to his wings. Thank god there was no longer a form of government really controlling the area - he can't even imagine being hunted down as a trophy because he was a "Symbol of god's love." He didn't want to even be associate with him - but he was reborn as an angel...

He sighs again, messing up his hair as he glances back, to see the pig prince sparta kicking a lama off the mountain, "Are we almost there?" He worries about those kids - he feels like ht just caught them on a bad day. They seemed to have some high influence in this area so it's best if they tried to get out of here as soon as possible. "Techno." He repeats trying to get his attention.

"Hah? Oh - yeah. He should be here, there's a secret entrance to the plain biome in here... somewhere..." He strokes his chin, ushering past him and stalking though the village. It was a deserted one - with no semblance of life. Sticky cobwebs drooped from the roof and spiders roamed the area. Dream shivered at the sight of them, but the real sad sight was the villagers. The ones stuck in the holes in the floor with cobwebs, their rotting skin falling off to reveal their skeleton underneath. 

"I feel bad for them." Dream says out loud, causing his companion to glance over quickly while slicing a spider that got a bit too close for comfort, "They didn't deserve this for denouncing god."

Techno scoffs, "I don't think that's why humans become the undead - that man isn't even real." He looks up at the night sky. The moon was so pretty, greatly contrasting against the dark blue night, "Well, I suppose he is, considering how you're here. You met the guy yourself."

"He sucks, you're not missing much." He tears his gaze away, shaking his head, a bitter chuckle spills from his lips, "You're definitely not missing much."

Techno suddenly alerts, his mouth opening to warn him as his eyes flicker to the left side of Dream. The angel flathers a bit, tilting his head when a sharp pain blooms from his left arm, like a needle cutting though flesh. He winches, pulling out his bow and arrow to look towards the direction of who shot it. He couldn't see anything except a three blobs somewhere near the mountain hill on the other side. His friend rushes over, blocking the next three shots with his diamond sword. 

Dream grabs onto his arm, backing up as he tried to access the problem - only to pause once again. The needle sensation felt like it was spreading, gripping onto his muscles and squeezing tight. He falls to his knees as he breaks off in a cold sweat. It's getting harder to breathe, he notices, he hopes that he isn't over reacting. He felt sick, nauseous and uneasy - why were all the bad things happening to him??

Like can he catch a break - it seemed nearly impossible that everything was going straight for him. That enderman, Bad, those two kids, the near lava experience, and now poisoning? Were all these bad lucks a coincidence or was it just god fucking tempting fate again. His friend crouches down, shielding his body from harm as he brings them to a safer location, behind a house where they couldn't get snipped at.

"Fuck, you okay man?" Techno asks, swinging his sword hazardly at some nearby spiders, "What the hell was that range man." He shakes his head, gripping his sword as he worriedly looks over at him, "Can you be okay for like maybe twenty minutes?" 

Dream doesn't respond, his face grim under his mask as he grits his teeth. His hand holds his arm and he tries to regulate his breathing. His breaths are coming out in small white puffs of air. 

"I'll be right back, okay?" Techno sweats, tossing off his robe and draping it over his legs, "Don't... die on me, okay?"

* * *

Techno walks out with determination with his step. His diamond sword was gripped tightly in his hand. There was only one man he knew that could shoot that far or even see that far. Someone who could make concentrated arrow tips drip with intense poison to take down a healthy male within seconds. A man who was determined enough to see past everything from every obstacle. There was no way an ordinary human could see that far and Techno knows more than one angel of this world.

He bursts out to the outskirts of the carriage where he could see a figure standing near the horses, tending to them. His friend, Philza stood there while brushing them, the freshly unloaded crossbow was gripped tightly on the other hand, pointing to the ground. His 'wings' on his back creaked and whirled, oil and machinery drooped near the ground. His blond hair was tucked into the green striped bucket hat.

"Philza Minecraft!" He shouts suddenly, startling the man into dropping his weapon. He pauses, staring wide eyed with his blue eyes at the pig prince, "What - I mean why did you shoot at us? I thought it was usually on friendly ground when I bring orphans home-"

"We thought you were dead." Philza utters, stumbling to him, putting a hand to the prince's face, cradling it, "Tommy came in with Tubbo in hand, sobbing how some guy took your favorite robe and was parading it around in one of the enemy territories - where's your robe--" He trips over his words, the man shakes his head, "Doesn't matter, doesn't matter - you're alive and that's all I can ask for." He brings his adoptive son into an embrace, patting the back of his head his chest and messing up his crown arrangement, "My son, oh god..."

"I- You thought I would die, out of all people in home, yo-" Techno mock gasps, shaking his head, "C'mon man, I thought you would have more faith in me..." He huffs, hugging the big man back, "Technoblade never dies."

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Techno...?" 

A small meek voice that belonged to none other than the loud and volatile child rang out, mixed with disbelief. The two men glance over, "You're alive? I thought- I thought..." Tommy tears up, sniffing as he covers his mouth. Techno sighs, grabbing the back of his collar and bringing him into the hug,

"I'm alive, you brat."

* * *

He imagines, despite all his sins, that he would end a bit happier. Dream lays motionlessly on the ground, a red robe draped over him as he imagines his friend, Sapnap patting the top of his head. His hands, probably worn down from helping out in his father's blacksmith, was probably making his dirty blond hair even more messy. He remembers back when Sapnap did it before, the first time, Dream was so mad. It was hard to find water in a broken down and abandoned village that had nothing running anymore. He managed to get working water the next day but still - it was the fact that his friend knew that it would be hard to wash off.

Yet, as he imagines his friend mindlessly caressing his hair, he can't help but wish these moments were still there. Where he could smell the the fresh honeycombs and hear the bees buzzing in the air. His friend's smiles with their baked goods in a basket so they can all enjoy the moment while it lasted.

But, he needed to focus. He's currently paralyzed on the ground as the pain courses though his system. He's still holding onto his arm, his breaths were white wisps flying around him. His mask was still securely on his eyes and on his nose, but he can still clearly see a man holding a black sword, pointing at his neck. He looks up at the man in the crimson beanie, his glossy brown hair covered his left eye, but his other brown eye seemed to nearly glow in the dark. 

His nerves felt fried and everything felt so sluggish. Nearly half a year since he left that little dirt hobble. Always on the move, watching out for Techno in the nether and making trades for supplies in villages as they climbed up this treacherous mountain. Dream stares up at him with half open eyes, "Are you here to kill me?"

In all honesty, he wasn't expecting to die this early. But he wasn't expecting to die to a man with a black sword with such an angry expression.

"Do you know what makes a family so important?" The man asks, lowering his sword and kneeling down to him, leaning on his knees to Dream's level. Dream tries to summon effort to ask what the fuck he was talking about but the man clearly didn't want his answer despite asking for it,"Family is... the connection you have with one another. Late night bevs out with the boys. It doesn't matter if they're not blood related - because family is..."

Dream tunes him out, thinking back at the spruce village with snow. The sheep's dead body in the cold snow. His mother's crying face.

He thinks of George's stupid looking goggles and Sapnap's equally idiotic grin in the night.

"So why?" The man asks, gripping his sword tight, "Why did you do it? Why did you murder my brother?"

Dream squints, "Huh? I didn't kill anyone, the fuck are you talking about?" He stares up at him, it hurts to move his jaw, "I don't kill anyone, I didn't do it." It felt like he was being blamed for another crime he didn't even commit. He never hurted that sheep and he never killed a man before. He wanted to die proud of that fact yet - it almost felt like... It was perfectly set up for this scenario to happen again.

To be blamed for a crime he never committed.

"You can either take my word or now." Only now, "I'm not going to die while proving my innocence. I die a man of my word or I live my life as an honest man. I never killed anyone." With strength in his voice, he snarled that last word out. His grip squeezes lightly before releasing again, he's getting even more tired, " 'm not doing this again..."

"You don't have to lie about it and I don't have to be nice about it." The man snarls back, standing up as he paces, gripping his hair and covering his eyes, "I'll tear you limb for limb if you don't fucking tell me why you murdered my brother." He draws his sword again, holding it down on his leg, threatening to slice it open. 

Dream scoffs, using the last bit of energy to tilt his chin up, "Would that make you happy?" He sees the hardening resolve in his eyes, burning with fire and hatred. It never flickers once and as a result, he barely winches as the sword cuts right through his leg. The pain has numbed a long time ago, the poison clouded his mind and he coughs, draining him of his energy even more.

"Happiness is subjective." The man replies, twisting it as he pushes down even harder.

"Wilbur! Wilbur! Stop stop!" That boy, Tommy rushes in the tent, grabbing the other's arm to pull him off, "It was a mistake! Wilbur, did you just-"

White static spills out of the wound, filling Dream's vision with nothing but darkness. Constantly buzzing noise, it slowly drives him mad. He's so tired, he feels like nothing.

It felt similar to dying in his first life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : D
> 
> If you've enjoyed! please leave a comment and tell me what you think ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Dream felt the equivalent of "Aren't you tired? Don't you want to go apeshit?" mood as he stares dead at the dark oak wood logs hanging from the ceiling of some unknown building. His injured leg, which was the right one, suspended and hanging limply. His head was tucked under a fluffy pillow, his head was bandaged and his wings were carefully binded with some rubber - assumingly so that he won't strain himself yet.

"What the fuck." _Where the fuck was he-_

It felt like he was hit with a truck, yet he can see so clearly after being poisoned and stabbed by some lunatic. He supposes he should thank god's blessing but everything hurted so maybe he won't say thanks to that ungrateful prick. His mask was still securely on his head but the straps were a bit messed up, indicating that they did remove it. He didn't mind that it was removed while he was unconscious but now that he's awake, it felt like such a relief on his face.

There was no one in the room as of right now, but there was an indent on the chair beside the bed along with with a half empty glass of warm water. There was golden gears with small droplets of oil coating on it and some screws. Dream takes this moment to just stare on and assess the situation.

So basically, what just happened was that he was shot in the left arm miles away with an insanely poisonous potent arrow. His wings were binded but he was hunted down by a madman who was obsessed with family or some shit before Tommy came stumbling in saying that he had it all wrong. Now he's currently patched up and recovering in a small wooden and clay cottage, assuming saved from the very people that attacked him.

"What the fuck." He repeats again as if it'll make a difference on what he said earlier. What could he possibly do in this situation? A part of him wanted to peel the fuck away from here but his body felt stupidly sluggish. He could barely raise his arm without feeling like it was a ton of rocks. He was at the mercy of these people and he didn't like it one bit.

"What the fuck!" He shouts this time, shaking his head as he tried to usher himself up to no avail. His right foot was hanging up, already leaving half of him incapacitated. On the bright side, that enderman screaming on the left side of his ear seemed cured now. He could hear the nearby lantern fire dance along it's iron cage. Dream lays there misberily, staring up at the ceiling like a dead fish, eyes as wide as the atlantic.

He wasn't sure how long he's been there but when he hears a, "Oh my jesus, he's awake - why is he staring like that--" His gaze dips down to see Tubbo glaring at him and a shocked man with a green stripped hat. Tubbo was wearing a plain dark green shirt with his arms crossed, frowning down at him with an uneasy gaze. The other one was taller, sporting short blond hair tucked under his bucket hat. He wore a green overcoat and...

Mechanical wings.

"Hello?" The taller man asks, waving his hand in his face, "Are you awake? Uhm. Dream was it?" Kind blue eyes adorned his face and he had a soft smile on his lips as he peered at him with concern. 

"Are those real?" Dream can't help but ask, gesturing to his wings, mechanical ones that creaked and whirled with machinery, "I'm awake. What am I doing here, I thought I was dead?" He asks all at once, shooting them out like bullets. He grabs his wings, feeling their softness and looks at them questioningly.

"Hi, I'm Philza." The mechanical angel smiles, reaching out to grab his firmly, "You may have seen him, but this is Tubbo." He reaches over pinching the angry teen's cheek who squawks and backs away, rubbing his cheek. "We treated you because there was a mistake, you see."

"Mistake?" Dream mumbles, "Are you saying that you didn't intend to try to kill me?"

"Oh no, we definitely were." Phil laughs, cackling when the other angel tenses up, "Oh you were a dead son of a bitch if Tommy didn't come to save you. Wilbur's a good son, but he was not going to let you live if you killed Technoblade."

_The sword slices though, twisting but he can barely feel the pain. Above him, a mad man smiles-_

"I didn't kill him though..." He replies, "I never killed anyone."

"Yeah..." Phil chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "It was our bad. In return, you can stay as long as you want - we'll fix up your leg and you'll be good to go in no time. We banaged your wings together because we were fighting them because they had a fuckin mind of their own."

Dream smiles lightly, worry on his eyebrow, "Thanks... I guess...." He's still not over the almost second death thing, but it wasn't like he had a choice right now. His leg was beyond fucked up and he could barely move. He was in the den of wolves and he has to just accept it now.

At least he wasn't being stabbed now.

* * *

"Big D!" 

Dream snorts, squinting at the child stumbling in with a giant wooden stick with leaves attached to it, "How you feeling big man?"

"Like shit." He grumbles, grabbing his head. Tommy immediately drops the stick, rushing over to feel his head, "Ah the poison must be in there, you have a hell of a fever right now." He whispers. He grabs a towel and dips it in the cool bucket beside him and wraps it to place it over his forehead, "Sorry. We didn't know, you could have answered me in the village on where you gotten those robs, I wouldn't have tried to kill you then."

"...think this is victim blaming. You're the one who assembled a whole army to take me down."

"Well! I am the leader after- well not really.." He sits beside him, playing with the bandages on his arm, his blue eyes swirl with regret, "I thought Techno is invincible, so when I thought you killed him or left him in the ditch while stealing his robe, I knew you were dangerous. We had to be quick and swift so I didn't hesitate."

Dream scoffs, shaking his head with the little energy he had left, "As if I can kill him, have you see him? He's so fast, like a rabbit." He leans out, trying to sit up - but he flathers, falling back into his plush pillow, panting as he just ran a marathon, "Shit... just how strong was that poison?"

"Phil made it." The blond goothfully grins, giving a thumbs up and winking cosmetically, "He can make any potion you want! He's like you, so is Tubbo!" He rocks back and forth in his seat, using his hands to express to the sky, "Angels, am I right? So cool..."

"Tubbo?" He thinks back to the glaring brown haired boy, "He's one too? Is this a place a haven for angels fallen out of grace?"

"Kinda?" Tommy places a finger to his chin, "They all don't like talking about the big man so I assume that they're fallen. They're pretty cool though, real night fellas once you get to know them."

"Mmm." Dream nods, feeling tired, it sweeps him under like a tidal wave. He feels his eyes droop, to which Tommy stays quiet.

* * *

"I would do it again." Wilbur's in his room this time, sitting in the chair where Tommy was earlier. He had his leg up to his knee, his sword was out. He had a cloth to it but he wasn't polishing it - he keeps a steady gaze with the angel. He had brown eyes and brown hair, a crimson beanie perfectly on the back of his head, "But for it's worth, I'm sorry for nearly shredding your tendons and letting you remain bedridden."

"Thanks..." Dream says warily, peering at him though his mask, "I guess???"

Wilbur shrugs, "Honestly, I was ready to kill you. I made sure to break your legs so you couldn't run and I was going to hurt you for hurting my brother."

"You're... Insane."

Wilbur shrugs again, unapologetic as hell and he begins to make his weapon shine. "Well, when your family's hurt, you'd do anything for them."

Dream looks miraculously at him, shocked that he was so bold with declaring death on him. But at the same time, it was somewhat admirable. So bold to state his business. But at the same time, he wasn't sure what to say to him. His eye behind his hard was hidden, but his single brown eye, out to the open wasn't focused on him. It stares down the blade, watching Dream through the shine.

Restless. Unmoving. Unrelenting.

Dream instinctively reaches for his leg, the phantom pains flare up, even though he knew he couldn't feel anything right now.

Wilbur seemed aloof, keeping to himself while occasionally checking to see if the angel had fallen asleep. But Dream kept his green jewels on him, watching him warily. As if he was going to stab him again - although it seemed unlikely. His wings behind him fluttered nervously, shuffling under the binds. The human sighs, slumping down further and just focusing on his sword.

"Again." Wilbur stands up, leaving his sword by the chair. It leans on chair as Wilbur steps closer to him. His hand reaches out, pressing lightly on his hand, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly losing motivation - so expect slower or shorter updates! I won't say that this would exactly be the end, maybe until I get a bigger reason to think and build upon it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^ Updates will be here! Not soon tho, but I don't plan to drop it, ^^


End file.
